Aftermath
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: What happens to Don and Jess after the worst thing possible happens to Jess... she was raped? Please read and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay well this is my newest story. I would like to know what you all think of it. If you like it… I'll continue, if not then I will just delete it!

Disclaimer: I will continue to say this, but I am like Lacythedemonicduck… I don't own it and I never will!

**FAFAFFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess tried to shift her tired and sore body. She felt like she had been ripped in two. It's not like it was her first time, but he had not been gentle. He was rough, fast, and large. She wanted to call Don, but she couldn't. He knew where she lived, he knew where her family lived, he knew where Don lived. He had told her that he would kill everybody slowly and painfully while she watched then he would kill her after one more go. Her mind told her that Don would never let that happen in a million years so she retrieved her cell from the night stand.

"Flack" he answered groggily. She looked at the clock to see it was 4:30 am on Don's day off.

"Donny… he… I hurt… come please…" she sobbed into the phone. Don immediately put on a pair of jeans and a shirt as he listened to her broken voice.

"Ok baby… I'm coming. I'll be right there. Do you want to stay on the line with me?"

"Ye… yeah. Do you mind?" Don sighed. Something horrible happened to his girlfriend/ partner.

"Of course not baby! Will you… will you tell me what happened tonight?" he heard her sobbing increase. When he was about to say something to calm her down, Jess started talking again.

"I… I ca… I can't Don! You'll leave me!" Don was heartbroken. He was putting two and two together and was only coming up with one solution… Jess had been raped.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Well what do you think? Let me know through your reviews/ PMs!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I will be continuing this story due to popular demand! Thanks for sticking with it and me!

Disclaimer: I own… nothing!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don drove like a madman with his lights and sirens blaring.

"Jess? I'm only about a block away. Can I hang up now or do you want to talk until I get there?" he heard her sobs subsiding.

"I'll be ok. You can come right on in" Don nodded, but realized she couldn't see him over the phone.

"All right baby. I'll be there shortly." Don turned into the parking garage as he hung up the phone. He quickly found a parking spot and rushed to the front of her building, where he ran into the doorman. "Hey Mike, did you see anybody new come or go in the past hour?"

"No sir. Everybody I've seen lives in this building, except for you. Why do you ask? Is something wrong with Ms. Jess?" Don watched the man's body language and saw that he was no threat.

"No nothing's wrong. I was just asking" Don said before making his way up to his girlfriend's apartment. When he approached, he could hear Jess sobbing from the inside. "Jess" Don whispered tenderly as he walked over to her broken form lying in the middle of the living room, completely naked.

"Don" she wailed. Don's heart broke when he heard how scared and upset she was. He grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and wrapped her up in it before pulling her into his lap. Her shaking hand latched on to the collar of Don's t-shirt.

"It's ok, I've got you. No one will hurt you while I'm here. Shh. Shh. Babe, I need you to tell me what happened" he whispered comfortingly. Jess shook her head adamantly.

"N… no! You… you'll l… leave me!" she wailed. Did she really doubt his love for her that much?

"No I won't Jess. I love you too much to lose you" he said gently. Jess nodded before relaying the story of what had happened.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess made her way up to her apartment after a long shift. They weren't able to put anybody away because there was almost no physical evidence and what little there was, led to mass producing and everybody a suspect.

"God… I need a shower and a glass of wine" she muttered to herself. She thought about calling Don and asking if he wanted to come over for a while. As she put her key in the lock and turned it, a knife was placed on her throat.

"Open the door and go inside. If you scream… I'll kill you!" he breathed in her ear. Jess froze and tried to grab the gun on her belt. When her hand reached the holster and found it empty the man poked her gun into her back. "Don't do anything stupid. There are too many choices for me to kill you with." Jess whimpered in fear and pushed her door open.

"Please… don't do this! I'm a cop and I can help you get away if you don't do this!" she tried to argue. The man turned her around and she gasped.

"Oh I know what you do for a living. I know everything about you and you know nothing about me!" he said before moving her around the apartment to where she had duct tape. He put a piece over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He took his belt off and wrapped it tightly around her wrists before pushing her on to the floor. "I'm going to make you scream my name" he whispered roughly. Jess whimpered as he took the knife and cut her shirt and bra off. He quickly ripped off her pants and underwear before removing his own clothing.

"Now… I want you to beg me to stop… oh wait! You can't!" he laughed before plunging inside of her. She cried hysterically as he lifted her leg over his shoulder so he could push father into her. His moaning and groaning drowned out her crying. His hands and mouth traveled all over her body, but stopped at her breasts. He bit, hard, leaving marks. After he was done, he pulled out and flipped her over starting to pound into her backside. Jess whimpered and cried harder.

_Where are you Don?_ She thought. After he was finished, he pulled out and got dressed. He took the belt from around her hands and put it back on himself.

"Now Jess, don't tell anyone or there will be consequences. I know where your family lives as well as where Don lives. I'd hate to have to hurt them in front of you then kill you. Goodbye" he said leaving through the door, closing it behind him. After waiting a few minutes, she pulled the duct tape off of her mouth and made her way to the bedroom and called Don. While she waited for him to arrive, she made her way back out to the living room, still completely naked.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Jess… who did it?" She shook her head not willing to lose Don. "Please Jess. I need to know so that he can't hurt you ever again."

"M…Mike" she whispered. Don froze. He had assessed the threat level of the doorman and thought that he was not a problem. Don moved Jess from his lap and started towards the door. "I thought you weren't going to leave?" Don froze and turned back to Jess.

"Oh baby, I'm not going to leave. I just want to go beat the crap out of him and arrest him. I'll be right back. Call Mac and the team" Don said. Jess nodded and grabbed the phone as Don made his way back to the front of the building. When he got there, there was no doorman. He knew that Don knew and took off.

"Can I help you sir?" the superintendent asked as he watched Don. He knew that Don was a detective because after Don and Jess got together, he had to make sure that his girl was safe.

"Yeah, Jeff do you know where Mike lives?"

"Hold on a second. I have it on his paperwork" Jeff said making his way to the file cabinet where he kept all of his papers. "Ah! Here it is… let's see 256 Canal St" he answered. Don nodded before turning to wait for the team so he could track down the bastard.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Well… what do you think? Trust me it won't be that easy for Don to find Mike, or Jess to get over this especially with the next surprise! Ha! Review and I'll give you a hint! Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everybody and their support! Please visit my profile and check out the poll!

Disclaimer: Nada

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Where is she Don?" Lindsay cried as she raced into the building. Lucy was gurgling quietly to herself while her mother subconsciously jiggled her. Danny must have told her what had happened to her best friend.

"She's in her apartment. She scared out of her wits. Let me tell Mac what's going on then we'll go up there together" he said as he watched two men move toward them. Danny and Mac both looked worried when they saw Don's scared and furious expression.

"How's she doin' man?" Danny asked giving his best friend a one armed hug. Mac waited the news on one of his homicide detective's well being.

"She's not so good guys. She's so vulnerable and scared" he said leading the others to where he had left Jess. "I've never seen her like that and it scares me. She's always so strong…" he trailed off thinking of earlier in the day when she had been laughing and joking.

"I know Don, but don't worry, we'll find out who did…"

"I already know who did it Mac" Don stopped in front of her door. Lindsay knew the guys were going to talk outside so they didn't upset Jess anymore than she already was so she made her way inside without the three men.

"Who?" Danny asked setting his kit on the ground by his feet.

"Her doorman, Michael Kennedy. I knew he had a thing for her, but I didn't think he would go as far as… raping… her. Her super, Jeffery Wilkins, gave me his address once Jess told me and I couldn't find him. He lives at 256 Canal St." Mac nodded. He gave Don a sympathetic look when Don's head swiveled to look at the door when he heard Jess sobbing.

"Go Don. We'll find Kennedy and make him pay for what he has done to her. Don't forget man, we're a family!" Don nodded and started for the door. "Danny, start processing the scene. Both inside and out. When you're done here, get back to the lab and give the evidence to Hawkes and Adam. Stella should be here soon to help, but I don't know how much good she'll be" Mac said chuckling softly. Danny gave him a sad smile and started working.

"How's everybody doing in here?" Don asked gently as he moved next to Jess. She had Lucy held tightly in her arms.

"I don't want to go to work Don. Everyone already thinks I'm weak, but I just don't want to listen to them after this. I don't want to see their pity, hear their sympathy, or take their apologies. I just can't handle it right now" she said. Don and Lindsay both nodded.

"I know baby. I don't really want you working right now anyway. What if I talk to O'Brian and see if we can take some time off, like a vacation?" Don asked. Lindsay shrugged as he looked over to her for help.

"You would stay here with me?" she asked quietly. Don's heart broke for at least the fifth time that night.

"Of course baby! We might have to go to my place though because this is going to be a crime scene soon." Jess nodded before handing him Lucy.

"Will you hold her so Lindsay can help me pack?" Don nodded and watched as Lindsay wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into her bedroom.

"Well little Lucy, you're going to have to help Aunt Jessie. She really needs you right now, I think she'll need all of us right now baby girl" Don whispered. He leaned down and kissed the infant on her forehead.

"All right. We're going to take Lucy and head to your place while they work" Jess said shouldering her duffel bag until Don handed her Lucy and took her bag as well as the diaper bag. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led the girls out and to his SUV. Don sighed as his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Flack"

"Don, it doesn't look like this Michael character has lived here for years. I'm going back to the lab to see if I can trace credit cards or something. Do you know if he had a car?" Don sighed before turning to Jess.

"Did Mike have a car?" Jess froze before answering tensely.

"No, I always offered him a ride though when he was going my way. He always refused and said he would just take the subway" she answered. Don relayed the information to Mac who sighed and hung up. "They can't find him, can they?"

"No babe, but I won't let him hurt you ever again" Don said taking one of her hands in his. She sighed before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know you won't. That's why I called you earlier" he sighed before he kissed the top of her head.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

One month later:

"Don I'm heading out for a bit! I'll be right back" Jess yelled into the apartment. Without waiting for her boyfriend to answer, she left. She and Don had decided to move in together since the night she had been violated. Jess had gone back to work two weeks after that night and had woken up this morning very nauseous. She had looked at the calendar to see something disturbing. As she pressed the button for the elevator, an arm wrapped around her waist making Jess jump.

"Relax, it's just me. I wanted to come with you" Don's deep voice calmed Jess down.

"I don't think you want to come with me. I just have to go to the drug store" she sighed as the couple entered the elevator.

"That's ok I just don't want you to be alone" he said. The team hadn't been able to track Michael down yet and Don didn't want the bastard to try anything again. "What did you need anyway?"

"I… um… I… I think I'm… pregnant" she whispered. Don froze and turned towards her.

"Mine or his?" he asked. Jess bit her lip. He knew the answer. "All right, let's go see if you're pregnant" he answered. He would stand by her no matter what. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulders as they walked the block to the closest CVS. After buying the test and making their way back to the apartment, Jess made her way to the bathroom.

"All right we have to wait ten minutes before we find out. I set a timer on my phone" she said sitting next to Don. After a few moments of silence, Jess broke it. "What if I am pregnant?" she whispered.

"Then we will raise our baby. I will love it like it was my own. And…" Don trailed off as he stood and walked to his dresser and pulled open one of the top drawers. Jess followed him curious as to what he was looking for. "I was going to do this on Saturday during our anniversary dinner, but I think I can make something up now" Don said dropping to one knee. Jess was breathless when she realized what he was doing. "I love you more than my own life. I want to protect you from everything. I want to have a family with you and only you. Will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?" he asked. Jess's mind was reeling.

"Oh Don…" she was interrupted by the timer on her phone. She looked to him and saw him stand grabbing one of her hands dragging her to where she had placed the test upside down on the sink.

"On the count of three. One… two… three!" They turned the test over. Jess and Don both looked at the pink lines mocking them from their position on the plastic stick. "Shit" Don breathed.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so it's kinda two different cliffies, but I couldn't resist! What do the pink lines mean and what will Jess say? Remember if you review I'll give you a hint!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm going to apologize to Lacythedemonicduck and Justicerocks for taking such a long time to update! I hope that the angry mob that Lacy set on me is happy with the newest installment! Let me know what you think! And please please please check out the poll on my profile if you haven't yet!

Disclaimer: Are you really trying to make me cry?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Shit" Don breathed. "We're going to be parents!" Jess faced him with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes" she whispered. Don looked at her face in complete confusion.

"I know. The test came back posi…."

"Not that silly goose! Yes I will marry you" she laughed. Don froze. Could he really be as lucky to find out he was going to be a dad and have the most beautiful woman agree to marry him the same day?

"Yes?" he asked for a confirmation. Jess slowly nodded her head while a few tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes" she whispered. Don's face broke out into a huge grin. He picked her up and gently spun her around the small bathroom before kissing her senseless. "We're getting married" she said in awe once she had caught her breath.

"We should make you an appointment. I want the best for my girl and our baby" he said. Jess didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but was soon proved wrong.

"If you keep treating me like this, I won't even need to get Botox" she joked. Don laughed as he kissed the top of her head. She was starting to get back to her old self. He led her to the bed and handed her the phone.

"Call Lindsay and Stell. They'll wanna know and Linds can give you the number for her baby doc" he said. Jess laughed.

"Baby doc, seriously? You do know the real name of the 'baby doc' don't you?" Jess asked using air quotes on Don's terminology.

"Yeah yeah, it's called an OB/GYN, but baby doc sounds better and is not just an abbreviation" Don reasoned. Jess shrugged.

"Touché" she giggled. Don chuckled and kissed the top of her head before leaving to let Jess call her best friends in peace. He made his way to the couch and flipped on the TV. He turned the volume down on the reruns of the game he was watching so he could listen to Jess giggling and laughing. About twenty minutes later, Jess emerged wearing her engagement ring.

"You're wearing your ring" Don accused. Jess laughed before curling up next to Don on the couch.

"I know. I figured since you proposed and I said yes, it meant that I could have it" she answered lifting her hand so both people could see the two small diamonds and the blue-green sapphire glitter in the lighting.

"I know, but I didn't get to do this…" he said as he pulled her hand closer and slipped the ring off before he slipped it right back on her finger. "There! Now you may keep it on for the rest of your life."

"The rest of my life, huh?" Don nodded.

"Why detective? Is there a problem with being with me for the rest of your life?" Jess shook her head.

"Of course not detective! I'm actually looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you" she whispered before kissing him softly on the lips. "Oh, so I called Lindsay's baby doc and we have an appointment on Thursday at 1. Will you be able to make it?" she asked biting her lip. Don smiled.

"Sure, I just won't take my lunch until then. You're going to have to tell O'Brian what's going on though" he said. Jess sighed.

"I know and I will actually do it, but can it wait a month or two?" she asked pleadingly. Don shook his head.

"Jess, you know I love you and I know that you don't want to be put on desk duty, but I want to keep you safe… I want to keep both of you safe and if that requires a little paperwork, you'd do it for our baby, right?" Jess sighed before she nodded.

"Fine, but don't expect me to sugar-coat it for him" she said before standing up. She went to make her way to the kitchen before she turned around. "Do we have chocolate sauce? Ooooh… and hot sauce? Can we order Chinese?" Don laughed before following her.

"Sure babe. Let me get my keys then we can stop by the grocery store before going and eating Chinese. How does that sound?" Jess's eyes widened before she nodded vigorously.

"Hurry!" she squealed as she ran to get her coat and stood outside of the elevator, waiting for both Don and their ride to the bottom floor. Don chuckled before following her a little less enthusiastically, but still excited to spend time with his fiancé none the less.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

I'm sorry this is short, but to make up for it the doctors visit will be next chapter! Once I get a couple of reviews I will start on the next chapter! I love getting reviews which equals more story! Yeah! All right go on… Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok! I'm so sorry for the delay, but have no fear, I made it extra long just for you guys! I hope Lacy doesn't send the angry mob after me for this! Thanks for all of your reviews and support!

Disclaimer: If I did own CSI:NY, Jess wouldn't have died, I would not have been working all weekend, Aiden would be a CSI, but she would go out with Hawkes while Danny goes out with Lindsay, and Mac and Stella would have been together since the beginning!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don shifted uncomfortably in the waiting room chair. They had told O'Brian and Mac and were greeted with support from both of their bosses. Sinclair was not happy when he heard the news, but Don and Jess avoided him at all costs.

"I want to know what the gender will be Don. I'm not the kind of girl that likes surprises" Jess whispered to her fiancé as she looked down at her hand that was gently wrapped around her slowly expanding stomach. Don squeezed the hand that he was holding and kissed the top of her head.

"I know babe. I don't want to wait either. I was just thinking the same thing" Don whispered in her ear. She smiled a wide grin knowing that Don would do anything to make sure she and their kids were protected.

"Flack!" the nurse yelled into the waiting room filled with kids and parents. Jess and Don stood up and made their way, hand-in-hand, to the nurse. After checking Don out, the nurse, Becky, led them through the maze of hallways and to the back of the building. "Sorry about the hike. The OB/GYN, Dr. Landing's office is back here. She wants a waiting room separate, but we don't have the money" she explained. Don and Jess nodded.

"It's fine. I'm sure his patients like to see what the future will hold for them" Jess giggled. Becky gave her a tight smile before walking into an empty room. She pulled down a new sheet for Jess and asked her to jump up.

"Before the doctor comes, I'd like to measure you to chart your progress" she explained as she pulled out a measuring tape.

"Sure, but my stomach is already growing. It's larger than when I first noticed the signs of my pregnancy" Jess explained. Becky stopped measuring and looked at Jess.

"How long ago did you find out that you might be pregnant?" she asked. Jess shrugged.

"About a month, but this was the first appointment I could get" she said. Becky nodded and wrote down her observation.

"All right. Dr. Landing will be right with you" she said before she exited the room. Jess looked at Don, worry written all across her face.

"Do you think there's something wrong with the baby?" she asked. Don shook his head and sat next to her on the bed.

"Nope, I think our baby's growing big and strong in it's momma's belly" Don said as he put his hand over Jess's belly. Jess placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah it is. I hope it has enough room" she said. Don chuckled.

"I'm sure it's doing just fine" he answered. Jess sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Don wrapped his free arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to his body. "I love you Jessie" he whispered.

"I love you too Donny" she whispered back. They sat there, Don holding Jess, until Dr. Landing came into the room.

"Hello you must be Mrs…."

"Detective" Jess corrected automatically. Dr. Landing chuckled.

"Sorry you must be detective Flack and Mr…."

"Detective" Don corrected her again. This time the doctor could not hold back the laugh that escaped her mouth.

"All right so you're detective Flack and you're detective Flack. I'm Dr. Maria Landing. You may call me Maria or you can call me Dr. Landing. I don't care. Now, Becky tells me that your stomach has expanded over the course of the month?" she questioned. Jess nodded. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Jess shook her head.

"Go right ahead" Jess said out loud. Maria put on rubber gloves and asked Jess to lie back on the bed. Don moved to the chair by her bedside so she could lay down properly. Maria poked and prodded and measured for a few minutes.

"All right Detective…"

"Please you can call me Jess, Maria. You can call him Don" Jess interrupted. Maria nodded smiling.

"All right Jess. I'm going to do an ultrasound. The gel will be a little cold, but you can try to warm the tube up with your hands while I go to get the machine, ok?" Jess nodded and took the tube from Maria's outstretched hand.

"I wonder if we will get pictures. Lindsay and Stella would love that" Jess said, rolling the tube between her hands.

"I don't know. That is something you should ask the doctor" Don chuckled. Jess nodded thoughtfully. Just then, Maria came back in wielding a large machine. "Wow! That thing's huge!" Don exclaimed. Maria laughed.

"It is unnecessary to be so big. Most of it is the screen" she explained as she got the machine ready to use. "All right Jess, are you ready to see your baby?" Jess nodded enthusiastically. Maria laughed and placed a small amount of gel on Jess's exposed stomach. Jess sucked in a breath. "Sorry, but I did warn you" Maria chided playfully. She moved the transducer all around the screen before turning back to the happy couple. "Well I have some good news. You're pregnant with twins!" she exclaimed excitedly. Jess paled while Don's smile grew wide. She turned the screen around to show the new parents their kids. "Here… and here" she said pointing out to blobs that looked more like beans than children.

"Is it possible to get a picture?" Don asked since Jess was still in shock. Maria nodded before pushing a few command buttons.

"I'll be right back with those. Here…" she handed Jess some wet and dry paper towels. Jess took them thankfully.

"Isn't it great Jess? We're having twins!" Don whispered excitedly. Jess looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're ok with them?" Jess watched in shock as Don nodded his head. "But… they might not even be yours!" she exclaimed.

"I don't care who donated sperm to create them. They are our children Jess. Yours and mine" he whispered. Jess wiped away the tears that had fallen. She nodded and kissed him quickly before Maria walked back in.

"Here you are Jess. Do you guys have any questions for me?" she asked.

"I have a few" Jess said. Maria turned all of her attention to the woman sitting on the table. "When can we find out the genders?"

"Twins take a little bit longer than just one because they sometimes cover each other up because they have to share the room. We can try at about the 20 week mark. Next?"

"When will they start to kick?"

"Most babies start to kick and move at about 15 weeks. You may notice some movement sooner because like before the two have to share the room."  
"How far along am I?"

"By the shape of the babies and their positions next to each other, I would guess between 7 and 8 weeks." Jess nodded thoughtfully.

"How will the birth be?"

"For most women carrying twins I suggest C-section just because it will be easier for the body, but I think you will be fine either way."

"Last question. Can a paternity test be done?"

"I can order a test, but it can't be done until at least your 20 week mark. I could do it or you could do it at the hospital, whichever you prefer."

"If I want you to do it, what would I have to do?"

"Well I need to get the test, but other than that you only need to bring yourself. If I do the test here though, you won't be able to get the results as quickly."

"I would prefer to do the test here. I don't care how long the results take." Maria nodded.

"Ok, if you head back out to the receptionist I would like for you to make your appointment for about five weeks out. I want to check you and your babies' progress out more than I would if there was just one child." Jess nodded.

"Thank you doctor. You've been very helpful" Jess said as she slid off of the bed. Maria stood up and shook both Don and Jess's outstretched hands.

"My pleasure. I'll see you in about five weeks. Oh! I almost forgot! Here…" she took a prescription slip out of her pocket and handed it to Jess. "These are for prenatal vitamins. I want you to take one a day, EVERY DAY. You'll be experiencing cravings with the children, so I suggest trying and feed them what they ask for. It may seem weird or disgusting, but sometimes the fetus's will only take the blood that contains those nutrients" Maria explained. Jess folded the slip of paper up and put it in her pocket with the ultrasound pictures.

"I remember Lindsay's pregnancy. She ate a lot of weird stuff!" Jess giggled. Maria nodded before leaving to see another patient. Don and Jess made their way back through the maze to set up Jess's next appointment.

"Hello, how can I assist you today?" the receptionist asked. Jess read her name tag, Anna.

"Hi I need to make another appointment with Dr. Landing for five weeks from now please" Jess said. She and Don watched as Anna flipped through the calendar. Jess's attention was drawn to the window. She looked out and saw….

"Him. Don! It's him. I saw him! Don I saw him!" Don looked to where Jess was pointing, but he didn't see anything there. He didn't have to ask who it was because he already knew.

"How does Friday August 28th at 2 sound?" Anna asked, oblivious to the couples panic.

"That's fine" Jess answered looking for anymore signs of the man who had raped her. She took the appointment card from Anna quickly and grabbed Don's hand, leading them out to the car. "Can you make this appointment? He knows I'm pregnant, Don!"

"Shh. I won't let anything happen to you or our kids. I will make the appointment. I don't care if I have to leave in the middle of an interrogation, I will come. I promise, on my life, Mike will not touch you ever again" Don promised. He kissed her forehead before starting the car and heading towards their apartment. "I'll call O'Brian when we get back and tell him we're taking the rest of the day. I'll tell him what happened at the doctor's too."

"Thank you Donny" Jess whispered as she fell asleep. Don looked over at her sleeping form when he stopped at a red light.

"How can someone so beautiful and special be so hurt by a person she thought was a friend?" Don asked himself. He shook his head and continued to make his way home to put his fiancé and kids to bed.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok! So yeah! They're having twins! That is for Justicerocks because she voted and has been a huge supporter for me, so thank you! Thanks to all of you who have read this story and supported me! Thank you! Hugs for everyone! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wahoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll… and going to continue!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? (sees many people nod) Ok fine (shoulders slump) I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters. I'm just manipulating them for my own personal entertainment.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I'm totally coming next appointment!" Stella exclaimed.

"Me too!" Lindsay added. Jess was excited now that she had told her best friends. Neither family knew what happened to Jess or anything after that. She thought that they might need to get together soon to let everyone know. The girls were over because after their fright at 45120the doctor's office, Don didn't want Jess to be alone. He had to work, but it was a perfect excuse for the girls to get together to plan the wedding.

"It won't be that exciting. Maria won't be able to tell what the gender is until the appointment after this one. It'll probably be around two months until she can try" Jess tried to dissuade them.

"We'll all be there for that one, but I want to see the babies on the screen. We want them to know that their aunts love them very much" Lindsay pursued while she booted up her laptop. "Now back to wedding plans." Jess sighed heavily.

"I don't want a big wedding. Don and I want to just go to the courthouse like you and Danny did, but oh no! We have to have a wedding don't we?" Jess spit out angrily. Jess's moods had been all over the place lately. She walked to the kitchen to cool off and get something to eat. She pulled out the jelly doughnuts Don had bought for her and the kids and ketchup. "Mmmmmm" she sighed.

"That's disgusting" Stella noted. Jess looked up then back to her doughnut.

"The kids and I think it's pretty damn good" she defended. "Where's Lindsay?" she asked noticing that only the Greek woman came to find her.

"She left, crying. She has been so moody lately and I can't figure out why!" Jess snorted while taking a bite of her snack.

"She's pregnant" Jess said simply. Stella looked at the younger woman in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a detective so I did what I do best, detect" she shut up when she saw the look Stella gave her. "Ok so I was looking for her one day and I saw the ultrasound picture and the pregnancy stick in her locker. I pretended I didn't figuring she would tell us eventually. Besides she's moody, she doesn't want to go to crime scenes anymore, and she pees a lot… all signs of pregnancy." Stella looked at her in shock. "It's just like everybody can see how you and Mac should get together, but you two don't even realize it! I'm losing the bet thanks to you!" Jess exclaimed throwing her dish in the sink.

"What bet?" Stella asked cautiously.

"We took bets on when you two would get together. I've got until the end of the month" Jess muttered as she moved past her friend to go and sit back on the couch. "I'm a horrible person!" Jess wailed as soon as she sat down. "You were just trying to do something nice for Don and I and I went and yelled at you!"

"Shh. It's ok honey. We didn't listen to your wishes. We just wanted you to have the biggest day of your life, but you and Don just want to keep it simple. We didn't listen to you" Stella said hugging Jess close to her.

"But I yelled at you! I never yell! Ever!" she wailed harder. Stella sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"Don, yeah I think Jess needs to talk to you… no, well I don't know. She's freaking out that she yelled at Lindsay and me… That's what she said too… we were trying to plan the wedding… alright here…" she placed the phone in Jess's hand. "Here talk to your fiancé" she said walking away.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. I heard you're having a hard day. You want to tell me about it?" Jess's tears slowed as she heard Don's voice.

"I yelled at Lindsay and Stella and told them I didn't want a big wedding. I made Lindsay cry. She's pregnant and I was so inconsiderate that I made her cry!" Jess started wailing again.

"Shh. Honey it's ok. The babies are making both you and Lindsay a little emotionally unstable. You'll be ok honey I promise. Lindsay will be ok too. Danny's talking to her right now" Don soothed. Jess stopped crying and started laughing.

"This pregnancy is killing me! I mean I hardly ever cry and here I am bawling because I told my friends my opinion! Thanks Don you're a miracle worker!" Jess said before hanging up. "Here Stella! Sorry, but I need some time to myself."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Nonsense! I'll be fine! Don's just being overbearingly protective!" she laughed pushing Stella out the door.

"Ok, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, call me!" Stella said as she backed down the hall.

"I get it! If I need anything, I'll call!" she yelled before closing the door tightly behind her and locking it. At least that would keep Don from completely killing her.

"What should I do? What should I do?" she sang to herself. Suddenly an idea struck her. She gathered her coat, keys, and purse and ran out the door.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Don! I want a dog!" Jess yelled running through the precinct with her coat open. When she went to button it, she couldn't get it over her baby bump. She cried for a good ten minutes before getting her act together.

"What? Why?" he asked tearing his attention away from Scagnetti. He watched as Jess weaved through the desks to get to him. By now everyone in the squad knew Jess was pregnant with twins and learned quickly to keep her happy.

"I was bored by myself, but I realized that we could get a dog to keep me company and he could be a watch dog!" she said excitedly. She had thought it was a brilliant plan.

"Why were you by yourself?" he asked ignoring her pleas for a dog.

"I wanted time by myself after I yelled at Lindsay. Isn't it perfect?" she asked. Don saw the want and excitement play in her eyes. He sighed knowing he was going to lose.

"I get off in twenty, then we can go to the SPCA, alright?" Jess nodded eagerly before making her way to her desk. "I was never a guy that was going to give in to everything his girlfriend wanted, but I have." Scagnetti laughed.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Donny. Now she's your fiancé and soon she'll be your wife and the mother of your kids." Scagnetti laughed more. "But yes, you have turned into that guy!"

"Ha ha ha. Maybe I'll get to keep my wife because I try to keep her happy" Don deadpanned. Scagnetti looked up into Don's eyes.

"Har har" he said with a smirk. He knew Don was kidding around with him, so Joe Scagnetti didn't mind when Don brought up the divorce to his wife. "Go make your girl happy. If O'Brian asks I'm throwing you under the bus though" Joe laughed. "I'm kidding. I'll cover for you" he said in response to Don's bewildered look.

"Yeah thanks…"

"Flack! Angell!" Sinclair bellowed.

"Can you cover me from him?" Don whispered. Joe stood up and clapped Don on the shoulder.

"Sorry bud. You're on your own there" he said before walking away.

"Great!" Don muttered walking to seal his fate with the devil… I mean with Chief Sinclair.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

You will be pleased to know that I am already starting on the next chapter! My sister is going to kill me because I am on her computer so that will be 3 chapters on hers. Ha! Anyway… thanks for all the reviews and support!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright! Chapter 7! Or the third in one day! I rock! Thanks for the reviews and the positive feedback!

Disclaimer: Guess what I want for my next birthday? The rights to CSI:NY! (that means I don't own it… yet!)

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Chief Sinclair" Don nodded in greeting. He grabbed Jess's hand to pull her forward.

"Hello Sinclair" Jess said.

"Do you know how hard it is to track you down in this place?"

"Well sir, we are the homicide squad. We are normally either at a crime scene, the crime lab, or tracking down a lead" Don said as he took his hand away from Jess's. He caught Jess frowning at the motion, but quickly smiled again when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, well I found you now and would like to talk to you about your… relationship" he said looking at the couple with distaste.

"With all do respect sir, Jess and I work better together than we do if we had different partners" Don explained hoping to God Jess would keep he mouth shut. He had no such luck.

"What Don is so politely trying to say is butt out! If we need your input or advise, we will ask!" Jess yelled. The rest of the squad immediately went silent.

"Listen here Angell! If you want to keep your job, I suggest you shut your trap!" Sinclair roared. Jess burst into tears before running to the bathroom. Before Don could react, O'Brian saved him.

"Don't you dare come into my squad and talk to my detectives like that! She's pregnant and not the most stable person. You inconsiderate jerk!" Eric O'Brian yelled. He was red in the face and trying very hard not to hit his boss. "They work well together and don't let their relationship interfere with their work. Now Don, go find Jess and leave for the day. Sinclair, I want to talk to you in my office. Everyone else, back to work!"

"Yes sir" the squad called out together. They were a tight knit squad and Eric was just another coworker to them, not just their boss. Don took off running towards were he thought Jess might be.

"Detective Flack!" an uniformed officer called. He was cradling a sobbing Jess. Don moved forward and took her into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked. The officer bent down to his level so he wouldn't have to scream their problems to the whole NYPD. Don caught a glimpse of his name tag, O'Donnell.

"She came around the corner sobbing. I tried to ask her what happened and what was wrong, but she just kept saying that she needed you before she just fell into my arms sobbing" he explained.

"Thank you for helping her O'Donnell" Don said stroking Jess's hair in a calming manner.

"It's Kris sir. Kris O'Donnell. I'm glad I could be of some help. I want to join homicide someday."

"Thank you Kris, but please call me Don" he acknowledged the officer before he went on his way back to duty. "Hey Jess, Eric gave me off right now, so how about we go look at the dogs?"

"Ok" she whispered as she wiped tears and snot from her face. Don helped her stand up and she plastered a huge smile on her face. "Let's go!" she squealed. Don chuckled but followed her anyway.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Oh Donny look at this one! Oh and this one's a cutie!" Don followed his eager fiancé through the rows of dogs taking in each one's cuteness.

"Hey Jess what about these guys?" he called down the row. Jess quickly backtracked to where Don was standing. Inside were the two cutest German Shepard dogs she had ever seen. "They are brother and sister, both two years old. Their names are Tony and Belle. It says that they were rescued from an abusive male. They are sweet, good tempered, and great with kids. The only thing is says is that the want a lot of attention and somebody to play with."

"Donny we can't separate them, but can we take them both?" Jess wondered sadly. She had fallen in love with the two dogs.

"Well we're not going to leave them here" he said. Jess looked at him in shock.

"The man who didn't want a dog, will let me get two?" She saw him nod and squealed.

"But… I want to take them out and play with them or take them for a walk first." Don chuckled as Jess nodded. "Alright then I'm going to go see if I can find someone to help us." Don walked back up to the front to where they signed in at. "Hello" he said to the lady at the front. "My wife and I need some help. We wanted to take Belle and Tony out for a little bit. We were interested in adopting them."

"Of course sir. If you go wait next to them, I will send the handler right out" she responded. Don made his way back to where Jess had gotten down on the floor and was gently touching their noses.

"Hey, the handler should be here any minute" he said. Jess gave h m her hand and he helped her stand up.

"Hello, you were the ones interested in these guys here?" he asked straightening out the leashes in his hands. As he opened the door and stepped inside, Tony stood in front of Belle protectively. "It's ok you dumb dog. I'm not going to hurt you." Tony still didn't stop barking.

"Um… excuse me! Can I try?" Don asked. The guy shrugged and handed him the leashes.

"Just be careful or it will be my ass on the line" he warned. Don shot him a warning look for the man's language. Don kneeled down at the front of the cage.

"Hey guys. Come here. I won't hurt you. Come on. Let's go for a walk" Don said. He gently moved his hand forward for the dogs to sniff. Both of them moved forward without a sound and allowed him to clip the leashes on. "That's good guys. Good boy. Good girl" he praised. He led the dogs out of their small cage and watched as Jess sat down on the floor.

"Hello, aren't you pretty?" Tony barked once. "I'm sorry aren't you handsome Tony and pretty Belle? Would you like to go for a walk? We'll be nice, I promise." Jess watched as Belle moved and laid down next to Jess with her head on Jess's lap without sniffing the woman first. Tony moved forward and sat in front of Jess lifting his paw. Jess shook it. "It's nice to meet you guys too. Come on let's go" Jess said trying to stand up. Don moved forward and helped Jess to her feet.

"Where can we go to play and get to know them?" Don asked once Jess had taken Belle.

"Around the side are pens for them to run around in. Just go in any one" Don nodded and thanked the man. Belle walked immediately beside Jess while Tony walked slightly in front of the family.

"It looks like Tony's already taking the protector of the family" Don noted. Jess nodded.

"They both seem really protective of us. Can we take them home Donny?" Jess asked. Both dogs stopped and turned to look at Don with their heads tilted to the side. "Well it looks like everybody's waiting for an answer."

"Well I don't think I could turn down three cute faces! Come on guys, lets head home" Don said turning around walking back into the building to adopt the dogs.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok! That makes three chapters! 3! Wahoo! I rock! Alright now on to something productive… nah probably not! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok so sorry Justicerocks, I couldn't fit you into this chapter, but I promise next chapter you will be there! Anyway… today we find out the gender of the babies! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I really be writing on this website?

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"So… I was thinking I would talk to O'Brian about letting O'Donnell into the squad. He could work with us until you were put on desk assignment and maternity leave, then he could be my partner" Don reasoned. Jess was sitting eagerly waiting for Maria. Last time she said that they would try to find out the gender.

"Who's O'Donnell?" Jess asked, still watching for Maria or a nurse.

"Kris O'Donnell, the officer who you cried on when Sinclair yelled at you" Don explained. Jess scrunched her face up in concentration. Suddenly her face registered recognition.

"Oh yeah! He said he wanted to be in homicide! I remember now! He was cute!" Jess giggled. Don gave her an exasperated look. "You're cuter!" she argued.

"I'm glad you think so since you're marrying me!" Don joked. Jess shrugged.

"Well… I think it's a good idea. That way Kris gets where he wants to be and O'Brian gets a replacement for me" Jess agreed.

"Jess, come on" Maria said as she walked out of the office carrying a large needle. Jess stood up and followed Maria, Don trailing behind reading a text he had just received. "Alright, Jess I need you to lay down and lift your shirt up." Jess did as she was told while Don sat next to her on the chair. "I'm going to try and see the genders first" Maria explained as she turned on the machine.

"Ok, we can't wait" Jess said looking at the monitor to see the kids. Maria stopped moving the transducer for a moment before turning the screen to face the couple.

"Here…" she said pointing to the first one "…is a girl and this one here…" she said pointing to the other one "…is your other little girl." Jess burst into tears.

"They're both girls?" Don asked giddy. Maria nodded laughing slightly at the couple who stared intently at their daughters.

"I'm going to print out the pictures and do the paternity test now, ok?" Maria asked as she pressed the print command button on the machine.

"Actually Maria, I've decided against the paternity test" Jess said through her tears of joy. "Our girls have a daddy that would do anything for them and even if we find out that they are not biologically his, he wouldn't stop loving them." Maria nodded in understanding. Last time she had been told what had happened to Jess.

"Alright then, I'm going to go and get your pictures" she said leaving. Don turned to his fiancé.

"You don't want to know?" Don asked gently as he wiped tears from Jess's face. She shook her head as best as she could with it caught between Don's hands.

"It doesn't matter. They are yours and you are theirs. That's not going to change and it never will. You are our daughter's daddy, not that bastard that raped me" Jess said. She took one of Don's hands off of her face and placed it over their daughters. "We're going to have 2 little girls!"

"I know, I'm excited! We're going to have to think of names though" Don said trailing off. Jess nodded.

"How about we each make a list of girl names that we like, then we can compare them and pick one from each list?" Don nodded.

"Perfect just like my girls" he whispered before he leaned in and gave Jess a small peck on her lips. Just then Maria came back into the room handing Jess the pictures.

"Alright, here you go. Now before I open the question section, have you felt them moving Jess?" Jess shook her head.

"I've been waiting, but there's nothing. Is something wrong with them?" Jess worried. Maria smiled reassuringly.

"Not at all. From what I can see and hear, they are growing perfectly, but some fetus's are less active than others. It's nothing to worry about." Jess nodded. "Alright… now do you guys have any questions for me?"

"I don't think so Maria" Don said looking at Jess for confirmation. When she shook her head, Maria nodded.

"Ok then I will see you in about 6 weeks" Maria said before she took off her rubber gloves and washed her hands. "Good luck telling your friends" she smiled before leaving.

"Come on, let's go" Don said helping Jess off of the table. As they made their way back through the hallways, hand-in-hand, Jess broke the silence.

"Let's go shopping for bedding and stuff" Jess said. Don nodded and waited diligently as Jess set her next appointment up. "Alright let's go." Don took her hand and led her out to the car.

"Where to my lady?" Don asked once he had started up the car.

"How about… Babies'R'Us?" Don nodded and drove there, with only the radio as noise. As soon as they got out, Don wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hello! Is there something I can help you with?" a bubbly woman asked as soon as the couple entered the store.

"Hi, we're shopping for our little girls here…" Jess said rubbing her stomach. The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh boy! Well would you like to start a registry? Or would you prefer a cart?" Jess looked at Don who was looking all around the store in awe.

"Um… I'd like to do both" Jess answered realizing that Don wasn't going to be a big help. The woman smiled brightly.

"Of course, right this way" she said leading Jess to a small desk so she could register before starting her shopping. "Is your husband alright?" she asked as soon as she handed Jess the papers. She looked over her shoulder to see Don still looking everywhere.

"I think so" Jess giggled. She turned back to the woman in front of her. "We're not used to such… innocence, I guess is a good word. You see, we're homicide detectives so it's a little unnerving how… happy everything is." The woman nodded.

"I understand. My husband used to be a firefighter and when he would meet up with me for lunch, he stopped coming inside the store because it was too much for him to handle. I'm Lisa by the way" she introduced herself.

"I'm Jess and that's Don" she said gesturing to the man over her shoulder. Lisa's smile widened.

"He seems to have found some friends" she laughed. Jess was confused, so she looked over her shoulder to see Don talking to Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy.

"Linds!" Jess shrieked. Lindsay turned to her best friend and walked over with Lucy's small hand in hers.

"Hey Jess! What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked as she helped get Lucy settled on a chair before sitting on another one.

"I'm shopping for my daughter's! What are you and Miss Lucy doing here?" Lindsay rubbed her stomach gently.

"Lucy needed some new clothes and Louie got his girlfriend pregnant so we came to get them something. Daughters, really?" Jess nodded excitedly as she continued to fill out the form.

"Yep, we just got out of Maria's office and told we were having two little girls!" Jess was excited.

"So how did the paternity test go?" Lindsay asked gently, knowing that it was still a sore topic. Jess sighed deeply.

"I didn't do it" Jess mumbled. Lindsay looked at her in shock.

"What? Why not?" Jess shrugged.

"It's not that important. Don will be their father and the man on their birth certificates. When they get older and find out what happened, if they really want to know I won't stop them from asking you guys to run a DNA test." Lindsay nodded. "So… you guys want to help us shop, or do you have to leave?"

"Danny has to head out for his shift in about an hour, but if you can give Lucy and me a ride home, we would love to help you guys shop!"

"Excellent! Let me just finish registering then we can head out" Jess said as she read over the next section and finished filling out the form. Ten minutes later, the group made their way around the store armed with two carts and a scanner.

"Alright, hmm… how about we start with cribs then we'll go from there?" Jess said taking charge. The others nodded and followed as Jess made her way to where the furniture was located. After picking out an oak crib, white changing table, white dresser, and a white rocker with a grayish colored pad; the group started to look at the different bedding. "Don, Danny, could you go ask for two of each of the pieces of furniture to either be put on hold or delivered to the apartment?"

"Sure babe. Let's go Danno" Don said walking away. "Thank god!" he muttered, which the women heard anyway. As soon as the men were out of hearing range, they burst out laughing.

"I like this one, what do you think Linds?" Jess asked pointing to a light pink set with bugs and flowers on it. Lindsay nodded, so Jess scanned it.

"What about this one Jess?" Lindsay asked pointing out another light pink set. This one had tree branches with flowers and birds on it.

"Yeah, ok so how much more do we need?" Jess asked exasperated. After the guys caught back up to them and informed them that it would be delivered in a week, the group made their way around the store and picked out items such as a double stroller, car seats, toys, clothes, diapers, a bouncer, a swing, highchairs, and everything else they might need. "I'm done for the day!" Everyone quickly agreed and everything was paid for before everyone made their way to their cars.

"Jess!" Lindsay yelled as they started to separate.

"Yeah?" Jess asked turning back to her friend.

"I got you a maternity wedding dress and you have an appointment at the courthouse on Friday so that way you have Saturday for a honeymoon! Bye!" Lindsay yelled. Jess stood their awestruck.

"Bye! And thank you!" Jess yelled back. "I can't believe they did that for us! They are the best friends ever!" Jess said as she climbed in to the car. Don was going to respond as soon as he finished loading everything and jumped into the driver's seat, but when he had reached that point, he noticed that Jess was already fast asleep.

"Oh well I guess I'll just talk to O'Brian now then" he said to himself. He shrugged then drove home to take care of his girls.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok! I hope it was ok! It was the longest chapter yet! Yeah! Well they're having two girls! I need help picking names though, so if you would check out my profile and vote on the poll! If you don't then I'll just have to pick something weird! Just kidding, but please vote! And review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well here is the chapter I promised to some of you! I hope it is up to snuff! Thanks to all of those who have already voted on my poll, but for those who haven't please vote! This is dedicated to Justicerocks because she is awesome and mentioned in the story!

Disclaimer: Nope (pops 'p')!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"O'Brian, do you have a minute to talk?" Don asked as his captain started to head to his office first thing the next morning. Eric turned around to see Don rushing towards him. Jess had today and tomorrow off for their wedding.

"Always for one of my detectives. Let's walk and talk" he said as soon as Don caught up. "What do you need Don?"

"Well… Jess and I were thinking and we think we found an officer that wants to be in homicide and can talk over for Jess when she's out." Don watched as Eric nodded while digging through his pockets to find his office keys.

"Alright, so let me have it" O'Brian said looking through the large key ring to find the one to his office door.

"His name is Kristopher O'Donnell or Kris for short. He's been at the department for five years as a patrol officer. He helped Jess when Sinclair yelled at her" O'Brian stopped his process of opening the door.

"Well… he was one of the candidates Sinclair offered me once I was done yelling at him. Would you vouch for the guy and take him under your badge?" Don nodded immediately.

"Of course! I was thinking I could go get him right now and he could be my partner in the field" Don added. O'Brian thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, but this is all on you" O'Brian said pointing his finger at Don.

"Yes sir" Don said as he walked away, going to look for Kris O'Donnell, the newest member of the homicide division. Don wondered all through the precinct before he found the blonde haired, blue eyed man sitting with another woman in the break room. They were sitting just a little too close to be friends or co-workers, so Don concluded that they must be going out. "O'Donnell" Don yelled wanting to use his power just a little bit longer.

"Yes sir, detective Flack?" Kris said standing at attention as soon as he heard the older man's voice calling him. Don chuckled.

"Relax kid, you'll never make it in homicide if you act like an army man. Scaggnetti will knock you down a notch or two because he was actually in the army" Don said pulling out another chair. "Take a seat next to…"

"Emma. Emma Atwater. SWAT and precinct paperwork filler outer" she said reaching over and shaking Don's out stretched hand.

"Ahh… the infamous first woman in our SWAT division. Also the youngest. Well I'm Don Flack Jr., homicide man" Emma nodded. "Now sit next to your girlfriend Emma here and listen, I've got some important info for you." Don watched as Kris sat down.

"No offense sir, but how did you know she was my girlfriend? And how did you know I was never in the army?" Don chuckled.

"Well you and Emma were sitting a little too close for friends or coworkers, so I assumed either dating or married and since I didn't see a ring…" he shrugged as Kris started scooting a little further away from Emma. "…I went for the dating option. And don't worry about me. I would be the last one to ban dating between coworkers, seeing as I'm engaged to my partner and my best friend is married to his." He watched as the couple's shoulders dropped in relief. He chuckled before continuing. "And I know you weren't in the army because I pulled your file. Five years on patrol and wanting into the homicide division, is that right?" Kris nodded.

"Yes sir." Don chuckled as Kris looked between Emma and himself in confusion. Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll need to drop the sir if you're going to be my partner, detective O'Donnell" Don said taking in the shocked man's face.

"You're serious? I'm going to be your partner?" Kris asked for assurance. Don nodded chuckling at the man's excited face.

"Yes, but you'll have to put up with Jess until her maternity leave. She's going to be doing desk work, but you will take over in the field. Once Jess has returned from her leave, you will be a drifter. We will be able to take more days off, because you will be wherever we need you. I don't have a freakin' clue about your pay, but you will always be under my orders, as long as you still want the position" Don explained.

"Of course, but there is one thing I was wondering…" Kris said glancing at Emma from the corner of his eye. Don got the gist of what he wanted to know.

"I think I can plan your days off and your break times so they coincide with Emma" Don answered. "They may not all work out, but I can try. Trust me I know what it's like."

"Thank you, then I absolutely want the job" Don stood.

"Come on, we've got to start now. I just got a text about a body we have a date with" Don said walking out of the room so Kris could say goodbye. A few moments later Kris stood next to Don watching the auburn haired, brown eyed woman walk away. Don noted that she wore jeans and a nice sweater along with boots similar to the ones Jess wore.

"I'm ready" Kris said. Don looked down to see that he was still wearing his patrol uniform.

"Do you have any street clothes?"

"Yeah I've got some jeans and a polo." Kris answered confused.

"Good, go change into that and meet me in front of the building in ten" Don said walking back to his desk to receive his gun, badge, and Kris's new badge. He walked outside after a quick word with O'Brian to see Kris standing waiting. "Come on, the car's this way. Oh… and here…" Don said tossing him the badge. "… You'll need it." Kris followed Don and jumped into the car, ready for his first day on homicide.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"What do we have Mess?" Don asked as he and Kris stepped under the crime scene tape.

"Which one are you talking to?" Danny asked looking up from where he was collecting a sample of what looked like blood.

"You stupid, or should I ask your wife what's going on?"

"Alright! Geez, can't take a joke…"

"Danny!" Don yelled. Danny looked up from body.

"Right! Sorry! Male, around 30, wedding band, no wallet or id, and no shoes. Who's the newby?" Danny asked pushing his glasses up his nose as he pointed to Kris.

"This is my new field partner, Kris O'Donnell. He's taking Jess's spot while she's pregnant. Where's your…"

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed from somewhere behind him. Danny, Don, and Kris pulled their guns as they raced down the alley and around the corner. Danny holstered his gun so he could help Lindsay off the ground. Blood ran down her head from a wound on her temple.

"What happened? Baby what happened?" Danny asked as Don and Kris swept the surrounding area for anything or anybody.

"He… he… Mike…" was all Lindsay got out before she started to cry. "He… tried to take me. He kept yelling that she ruined everything." Don froze. That bastard was back. Jess's rapist was back and had just tried to hurt Lindsay. Mike was back, but he wasn't going to get far.

"Don" Danny said. Don looked down to his best friends while Kris stayed on alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm not going to just sit by. I need to find him Danny. He needs to pay" Don said before heading back to the crime scene to figure out how he would achieve that.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Wahoo! And just so you know, Justicerocks is Emma. I'm not sure if that's her real name, but she wanted to be Kris's girlfriend. Don't worry Justicerocks; you will be in here more, like next chapter when they get married!! It may not be up for a few days because I'm going to my brother's and I don't know if I'll get any internet, but I will write! Please review and check out my poll!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok! Sorry for the delay, but I was on a short vacation! I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks for all of your support and reviews and thanks to those who voted in my poll! You'll find out the names this chapter! Wahoo! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I never have and never will (probably)!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don and Kris sat in the car silently as they both processed what had just happened. Kris didn't want to be to nosey, but he also wanted to help.

"How did you and Emma meet?" Don asked breaking the silence first. He wanted to nail Mike, but he had to do it by the book or the bastard would go free. Kris smiled.

"Officially or not?" he asked smirking. Don just raised his eyebrows. "We ran into each other at the grocery store. She ran over my foot with her cart and I almost wacked her with my basket. She laughed and said sorry before she walked away."

"That was officially?" Don questioned. Kris shook his head.

"No that was the crappy version. I wanted to talk to her more and started to follow her. She called me a stalker before she left the store, very aware of her surroundings." Don laughed.

"I can't believe you just followed her! Did you at least get to talk to her anymore?" Kris shook his head again.

"Nah, I freaked myself out every time I tried. She tried to ask me questions, but I never responded. I was too nervous" he responded chuckling. Don laughed.

"Alright, so how did you two end up dating?" he questioned. Kris smiled.

"The next day I had to go and get some paperwork from the girl who organized it. I think my sergeant was just setting me up. Anyway, I knocked on the desk because she was in the back and when she came around the corner, we both froze. She asked me if I was seriously stalking her at the precinct and I just laughed. I told her that I was a cop and needed some papers from her. She gave them to me along with a slip of paper with her number on it. That night I called her and we met for drinks at a bar down the street. We were there most of the night just talking and laughing." Don laughed.

"How ironic! I'm going to have to nick name you something… how about Peeping Kris? Yes! That's perfect!" he exclaimed loudly. Kris groaned.

"Em has already given me a name. She calls me lurker" he groaned. Don laughed.

"Ha! I'm going to have to talk to her about that" he said laughing. Kris groaned and started to get out of the car. "Wait! We need to talk about this afternoon!" Kris froze in his tracks.

"Are you going to explain your plan and let me help, or are you going to get yourself killed?" he asked as he sat back down in the passenger's seat of the car. Don sighed.

"I don't have a plan, but I do know I have to stop him soon. Jess still has nightmares about what he did to her, but she doesn't want me to know. She's stopped crying out, but I still know she does. The girls keep her up after she wakes up." Kris nodded. He and Emma had talked about what Jess was probably going through.

"I understand. We don't talk about this in the presence of the brass or any higher authority. It stays between us and the CSIs" he agreed before he left the car. There was an unspoken agreement between the partners that remained intact over the rest of the day.

"See you tomorrow Kris" Don said as he wrapped an arm around Jess's waist and guided her towards the exit.

"Bye Don. Bye Jess. Have a nice night" he called as he started to walk towards where Emma was. "Hey baby" he said as he kissed her quickly. She smiled.

"Hey, I've got a raid that I have to go to in an hour, then I'll be home" Kris nodded.

"Love you, be safe" he said before he headed back to his apartment.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

It was around eight o'clock at night and Kris was watching a basketball game on TV when he heard a knock on his apartment door, "I'm coming!" He called as he walked towards his bedroom to grab a t-shirt to put on. Whoever was knocking at his door better have a good reason for him to do so.

"It's me!" Emma called through the door hoping Kris wouldn't bother to put on a t-shirt.

"Hey, Ems, what happened to your key?" Kris asked his girlfriend as he opened the door for her.

"I forgot it" Emma replied sheepishly. "So how did your first day playing detective go?" she wondered. "Detective Flack seems nice. Kinda cute too" she smiled.

"It was good" Kris told her. He didn't want to tell her about what had really happened because he didn't want her to get scared. "I don't have a response to your other comment." Kris smiled because he knew she was joking.

Emma rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, "You wanna tell me why you were playing army man today?" She asked as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I wasn't playing army man, that's how you talk to ranking officers, right?" Kris asked. Before joining the NYPD, Emma was in the army for three years.

"Yeah, and you do it very well." She kissed him again.

"I'm glad you approve." Kris smiled as he kissed her and started running his hands through her long auburn hair.

"I just have one request. Don't get killed."

"Emma," Kris laughed, "You're in more danger then I am every day, but I promise I won't die, I'd never leave you here alone."

"Good." Emma smiled, "I promise not to die if you promise not to die."

"Ok Ems that's great we both promise not to die now follow me." He said as he kissed her one last time before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Yes sir" Emma joked as she gladly followed him.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Alright, are you ready to go over our lists?" Jess asked as Don situated himself next to her on the bed. Don reached over and grabbed his note pad, while Jess pulled hers out of the nightstand drawer.

"Who's going first?" Don asked knowing Jess would want to say hers first. Her face lit up and she glowed. "You know I always thought it was cheesy when people said pregnant women glowed, but you just proved that thought wrong. You look absolutely beautiful" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jess's cheeks gained a light pink tint as her smile widened.

"Thanks, but can we continue on with the names?" she asked giddy. Don rolled his eyes, but motioned for her to continue with his hand. "Alright, so I have Edwina, Rosaleen, Abigail, Heather, Harmony, Grace, Maya, and Emberlynn. What did you come up with?" Don looked at her in shock.

"Um… well I have Fionna, Catherine, Claire, Candice, Sophie, Katy, Chloe, and Hillary." Jess thought about his names.

"I don't really want our daughter's initials to be FF so I'm going to have to say no for Fionna. Don't get me wrong, I really like it, but it's just not…"

"A Flack name?" Don questioned. Jess nodded. "Ok, so Fionna can be marked off" he said reaching over and uncapping his pen. He marked off the name and turned to Jess. "Honey, I know that these are all good choices, but I don't really like Edwina." Jess nodded.

"It was a joke I had going with Lindsay anyway" she replied taking the pen from Don and crossing the name off the list. The couple sat looking at the names for a few moments.

"I like Abigail and Grace" Don inputted. Jess nodded.

"And I like Claire and Candice" she said. Don starred the four names.

"What about Abigail Candice Flack and Grace Claire Flack?" Jess rolled the names around before brightening considerably.

"Yeah! Those are perfect names! Abigail Candice and Grace Claire! I love them!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around Don's neck. "We can call Abigail Abby, or Abs, and Grace can be Gracie!"

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be" Don commented as he wrote down the selected names and circled them before he threw both note pads on the nightstand. He climbed under the covers and pulled his girls closer to his chest.

"I love you girls" he whispered. Jess sighed happily.

"And we love you too" she whispered before falling into another nightmare.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Don woke up because of the movement of the other side of the bed. Jess had somehow pulled away from him and was tossing and turning.

"Jess? Baby you need to wake up honey. It's just a dream" he said as he gently shook her shoulders. Her eyes popped open in pure terror.

"D…don?" she stuttered. Don helped her sit up and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles in her back as she sobbed into his chest. She grabbed on to his shoulders and would not let go.

"Honey, you need to talk to someone, please?" he whispered. Jess nodded.

"Will you hold me?" she asked. Don laid them down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Always. I'd do anything for my girls" he whispered. Jess nodded sleepy. It wasn't long until Don noticed that Jess's breaths were deep and steady. He knew she had fallen asleep. He kissed her once more on her forehead before he fell asleep.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Okay so I just want to say that I have nothing against any of the names I had written. I just thought that they weren't right. Please don't hate me! Anyway the part with Kris and Emma at his apartment was written by Justicerocks! She has sent my different little parts for me to add to my story, so get ready for more of the unusual couple! Anyway review please and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry this took so long, but I was out of town and then I went to visit another college and lastly I saw the Nickelback concert last night! Wahoo! Anyway… enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Jerry Bruckheimer? The answer is no.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess sat in the waiting room of a therapist. She was going to go to the department therapist, but she was on vacation and Don wanted Jess to see someone now.

"Jessica?" Jess tried to stand, but was having trouble due to the girls. The woman who had called her moved forward and helped her stand.

"Thanks" Jess said gratefully. The woman smiled.

"I'm Dr. Emily Rodriguez, but you can call me Emily if you prefer. Why don't we head back into my office?" she introduced. Jess nodded and followed the doctor through the only door and back into her office. Jess took a seat on the couch and laid out. Emily got a few papers together and sat down on a seat across from her. "Alright Jessica…"

"Please call me Jess" she interrupted. Emily smiled.

"My apologies Jess. Now I read what the department sent to me…"

"You can see those files?" Jess asked curiously. Emily nodded.

"Yes, I sometimes work with the department. When I first graduated, I actually became the department psychiatrist in my hometown." Jess nodded. "Alright, why don't we talk about why you're here first?"

"My fiancé was worried about me. I've been having vivid nightmares since it happened." Emily nodded and jotted a few things down and turned her attention back to her patient.

"What is it?" Emily asked. Jess took a few shuddering breaths.

"I was raped by someone I had considered a friend" she whispered. Emily nodded and wrote a few more things down. She handed Jess the box of tissues and sat back in her seat.

"Were you engaged at the time?" Jess shook her head.

"Don and I had been dating for a few years. I don't know how long he had had the ring for, but when we found out I was pregnant, he proposed."

"How has Don been with all of this?"

"He's been great. He's so supportive and loving. Since we found out that we were expecting, he has been even more protective. I had to stop going into the field about a month after we found out it was twins. Both he and my captain agreed it was for the best." Emily nodded smiling.

"Are the children a result of the rape?" Jess shrugged as she picked at the tissue in her hand.

"I was going to have a paternity test done, but I decided against it. Don would love the girls even if they weren't biologically his."

"Do you want to know?" Jess shook her head.

"I'm happy believing Don is their father." Emily nodded and wrote some more down. She looked back at Jess in hesitance. "You want me to tell you what happened, don't you?" Emily nodded. Jess took a deep breath before she started her story.

"I was coming home after a long day. As I was unlocking my door, a knife was pressed to my throat. I went to reach for my gun, but he had already taken it. I opened the door per his demand and he pushed my inside and found duct tape and taped my mouth shut. He took his belt off and tied my wrists together before he took both of our clothes off. He pushed me to the living room floor and raped me…" Jess sobbed. Emily stood and gave Jess a large hug.

"Alright honey, we're done with the hard stuff for today. When are you getting married?" Jess wiped some of her tears away.

"Tonight actually. We're going to the courthouse with some friends after Don gets off of work" she smiled. Emily laughed.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order!" Emily laughed. "When are the babies coming?" Jess thought.

"They can arrive anytime after next week" she responded. Emily smiled.

"Are you telling me that when you don't show up next week, it will be because you're having your kids?" she joked. Jess laughed, but nodded seriously. "Alright. Well I will hopefully see you next week."

"Thanks" Jess said standing up with Emily's help. She waddled her way through the building and down to her car. Once she was inside she called Don.

"Hey babe, how did the crazy doc go?" he answered. Jess smiled at her loving husband.

"Emily was great! I actually feel better and we didn't really talk all that much. I mostly just told her what happened and she asked a few questions" she said.

"Well I'm glad you feel better. So… what are you doing for the next four hours?"

"Well… I am going home and taking a nap and then I'm going to get dressed and head over to the courthouse to get married to the man of my dreams" she giggled. Don chuckled.

"Sounds productive! So… this man must be the luckiest guy in the world to marry you. What's he like?"

"Oh he's really tall and muscular. He has dark hair, but the prettiest blue eyes. He is so protective and loving of me and our daughters. I love him with all of my heart."

"I love you too babe" Don whispered. Jess smiled and laid her hand over her expanding stomach. She felt a small flutter and gasped. "What's wrong babe?"

"They just kicked! Don Abby and Grace are kicking!" she squealed. The girls hadn't moved much, but when they did, Jess couldn't feel it. The doctor told them not to worry, that the girls were big and healthy.

"That's great baby!" Don said. He knew how much it worried Jess that they hadn't kicked, despite the doctor's reassurance. "Why don't you three girls go home and take a nap. After we get married, we'll cuddle on the couch."

"That sounds perfect. I should let you get back to work. I love you" she sighed.

"I love you girls too. I'll see you later" he responded. Jess smiled as she hung up the phone and started up the car.

"Come on girls, let's go home" she whispered as she pulled out of her parking space and started to drive down the road. She was a block away from the apartment when a young boy ran out into the street. Jess slammed on her brakes and just barely missed hitting the boy. She slowly got out of the car when he didn't go running. "Hi, my name's Jess. Are you ok?"

"I Gavan I losted" he said. Jess noticed the tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

"It's ok I'm a police officer and I can help you find your mommy and daddy" Jess said as she walked up to the boy. "Why don't you come with me and I'll help you find them."

"I don't have a mommy or daddy. I live in a box with my friend Pete" he replied. Jess was shocked. This little boy was an orphan.

"Well where's Pete?" she asked gently. Gavan shrugged.

"I no know. I went looking for him, but I no find him" the boy cried. Jess hugged the boy as best as she could while she was pregnant.

"How about we get you in my car then we can drive around for a little bit and we'll see if we can find him, ok?" Gavan nodded and took Jess's hand. "How old are you Gavan?"

"Six" he answered. Jess smiled and helped him into the backseat. After they drove around the city looking for four hours, Jess looked at the clock to see she was supposed to be at the courthouse in twenty minutes.

"Hey Gavan, I've got an appointment, but why don't you come with me and then we'll ask my husband, Don, if he's seen Pete today. He's a police officer too." Gavan nodded and wiped the few tears that had fallen off of his cheek. Jess drove silently to the courthouse.

"What if no find Pete?" Gavan whimpered. Jess looked at him in the rearview mirror and smiled.

"If we can't find Pete, then you can come and live with me and my husband" Jess smiled. The twins would have to share a room, but as long as Gavan had a home, they would figure things out.

"Ok" he said. Jess pulled into the parking garage of the courthouse. Jess helped Gavan out and took one of his hands. They finally caught up with Don, Lindsay, and Danny.

"Hey babe, who's this?" Don asked as he kissed Jess on her forehead. Jess smiled and looked down at the little boy clinging to her hand with his life.

"Hey guys, this is Gavan. We're looking for a friend of his named Pete. They're homeless" she responded. Don smiled and stooped so he was eye level with Gavan.

"Hey buddy. I'm Don, Jess's soon-to-be husband" he explained. Gavan nodded and looked up to Jess.

"When we find Pete?" he questioned. Danny stepped forward.

"Hey buddy, I'm Danny. Can you tell me what Pete looked like?" Gavan nodded before he took something old and worn out of his pocket. He handed it to Danny.

"Pete gave me it a long time ago! It was when we first met" he responded proudly. Danny nodded. He handed the picture back to the boy, who quickly put it back in his pocket.

"How about you go and wait in those chairs over there while us adults talk for a minute, ok?" Gavan nodded and sat in one of the chairs that Danny had pointed to. Danny and Don stood as Lindsay joined the small group. "We found Pete this morning lying dead on the ground. Some jackass killed him over ten bucks. The bastard told me that he thought the guy was bluffing when he said he was putting it in the bank for his kid." Danny and the others looked at Gavan who was flipping through an old magazine.

"Well he wasn't lying, but what's going to happen to poor little Gavan?" Lindsay said sadly. Jess turned to Don.

"I told him that if we couldn't find Pete that we would adopt him" Jess whispered. Don looked at her and nodded.

"How long do you think it would take a judge to draw up adoption papers?" Don said as he walked down the hallway pulling Danny behind him. Jess and Lindsay looked at them confused.

"Where are you going?" Jess yelled after them.

"We're off to find a judge that will be willing to right adoption papers while we get married" Don yelled over his shoulder. Jess nodded and watched as the two men turned a corner. She and Lindsay went and sat next to Gavan.

"Alright buddy, Pete's gone to live with the angels now, so you're going to come live with Don and me, ok?" Gavan looked up into Jess's eyes and nodded, a large smile plastered on his face. "There are only two problems, well ok three. Do you have any belongings? Do you want to keep your last name or change it to Flack? What color do you want to paint your room?" Gavan giggled at Jess's worry.

"I no have belongings, I like Flack, and me favorite color are blue" he answered. Lindsay smiled down at the little boy who would soon be her new nephew. Jess was going to ask more questions when Don and Danny came with a short balding man wearing a robe following them.

"This is Judge Freeman and he said that he'll type and sign up the paperwork while he watches us get married." Jess saw the laptop held up under his arm. She smiled.

"Thank you Judge Freeman" she said as she stepped forward and hugged the man gently.

"No problems. I have a daughter who adopted a little girl a few months ago. She was my daughter's miracle worker" he said softly. "Besides, I love the fact that two cops are willing to take on a huge responsibility with two of their own on the way." Jess and Don both smiled.

"We couldn't give him to an orphanage or let him go from one foster home to another and we certainly weren't going to put him back on the street" Jess answered. Judge Freeman smiled and walked to the benches for the witnesses. Danny and Lindsay followed while Don and Jess stayed to talk to Gavan.

"Hey Gavan, the judge over there is going to make you ours officially while we get married. Would you sit with Danny and Lindsay for a little bit then we can all head home?" Don asked. Gavan nodded before kissing each one of them on their cheek.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy" he whispered as he walked away. Jess teared up while Don smiled a huge grin.

"Come on, let's get this over with so I can take my family home" Don said as they walked forward to become Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack Jr.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so the next chapter may be a filler or I may just decide to do the babies. I haven't decided yet. Anyway… please review!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ok so this chapter is mostly filler and mostly Kris and Emma. They are the second set of main characters in my story. I just want to add that a lot of this chapter was written by Justicerocks for the purpose of my story! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own it! Really? Nope!

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma smiled as she woke up in Kris's arms, "Morning Krisy" she said seeing that he was awake.

"Morning Emmie" he smiled back kissed her hair. "You smell really nice" he commented as she rolled her eyes as she turned over so she was on top of him.

"I thought we went over that last night?" She asked kissing him.

"We did but I thought it would be nice to go over it again."

"Maybe later but right now I'm hungry. How about pancakes?" She suggested as she climbed out of bed.

"Pancakes are good" he told her. "You look really, really, cute in my shirt." He wrapped his arms around her kissing her as she walked over to his closet took off his light blue dress shirt and changed into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white tank top.

"What?" Emma laughed as she caught Kris staring at her.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he groaned as he followed her into the main part of his apartment.

"Uh, I'm I supposed to know the answer to that?" she asked as she got out all the ingredients they needed to make pancakes.

"Yea, you're wearing a white tank top and jeans and all I want to do is kiss you and-"

"The kiss me," Emma answered simply, "Pancakes can wait." She hopped up on the counter so they were eye to eye.

"Ok if that's what you want," He smiled as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you Emma Atwater" Kris managed to get out in between their kisses.

"I love you too Kris O'Donnell." Emma replied. He started to move back to the bedroom when a knock at the door interrupted them. "Ignore that" she said kissing his neck. Kris nodded and continued to reach up under her shirt.

"Open up O'Donnell! I know you and Emma are in there!" Don yelled through the closed and locked door. Emma groaned into Kris's neck and he pulled his hand out from under her shirt. She unwrapped her arms and legs as he set her down gently on the ground.

"I'm coming!" he yelled to the door. Emma straightened out her shirt so it didn't look like they were about ready to have sex. "Hey Don, Jess, what's up? And who's this little guy?" Emma moved so she was in full view of the door.

"Hey Kris, Emma. This is our new son Gavan. We were wondering if you guys could watch him for a while so we could get some time to ourselves. We would have asked someone else, but they all seemed to be conveniently busy. Would you mind?" Jess asked. Emma saw the small boy that Don was holding in his arms and moved forward to take him from his father.

"Of course, we'd love to take him for a while! Hey buddy I'm Emma and this is Kris" Emma said as she pulled Gavan into her arms. His small arms wrapped around her neck. "Congratulations on the wedding by the way" she called over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. "Kris and I were just getting ready to make pancakes. Would you like some?" Gavan nodded.

"Chocolate please" he said. She smiled and waited for Kris to come back before she started making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Refrain from having s-e-x with our son in the house" Don yelled into the apartment before the door closed and Kris joined the two in the kitchen.

"Well let's make some pancakes" he said. Kris made the pancakes while Emma entertained the little boy. After they were done, they sat at the coffee table and ate while they watched Finding Nemo.

"I still can't believe you own this movie" Emma laughed when Kris came back from laying Gavan on his bed for a nap. He had fallen asleep shortly after finishing his pancakes.

"I have a niece and nephew" he explained. Emma giggled and snuggled further into Kris's side. "I love you babe."

"I love you too" she whispered as Kris kissed the top of her head.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Later that night:

"Kris come on you know I hate the Knicks" Emma complained as she sat down on the couch beside her boyfriend who was watching the basketball game on TV. Gavan had gone home about four hours ago and the couple was cherishing the last of their first day off together.

"Yea, but you love me." Kris smiled as he kissed her on the lips.

"Yea, but I won't for much longer if you keep saying that" she rolled her eyes playfully as somebody knocked on his door, "I'll get it you just keep watching your stupid team loose." She smiled as she walked to his front door surprised to see Detective Flack and another man that she had never met  
before, "Detective Flack," her voice was surprised as Kris walked towards the door.

"Flack, Danny, what are you guys doing here?" Kris asked them.

"Jess and Lindsay kicked us out of my apartment and Danny's was too far away." Flack explained quickly.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed; "I'm going somewhere else if you guys are going to watch the Knicks" she told them.

"Wow what's wrong with the Knicks?" Danny wanted to know.

Emma was about to respond but Kris acted quickly, "Emma's from LA, she likes the Lakers" Kris told them.

"So you like basketball?" Danny asked her.

"Yea, just as long as it's not the Knicks playing" she told him.

"If you hate the Knicks so much why did you move to New York?" Danny asked as her face reddened.

All Emma could do was shake her head as she turned to walk away but this time it was Flack who stopped her, "If you want I'm sure Jess would love to get to know you better and I'm sure Lindsay and Stella would too" he told her. He knew something bad must have happened to her that would make her move so fair from LA.

"Ok," Emma nodded her head as she turned to leave Kris' apartment. When she was out of hearing range, Kris threw Danny an exasperated and furious look.

"What did I say?" Danny turned to Kris and through his hands up in the air, "It was just a question that's all it was."

"Let's just watch the game" Kris said quickly changing the subject. Emma would tell everyone else in her own time.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Jess was talking to Lindsay and Stella about Gavan while he was slept in the guest room which Don was soon going to turn into his room when she heard somebody knock on the door. Slowly and carefully standing up she said, "I'll be right back." As she went to open the door, "Emma," Jess smiled, "Please tell me that Don, Danny and Kris didn't kick you out."

"No, I don't like the Knicks, so Flack suggested I come here" she told her as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"That's ok I don't like basketball that much ether" Jess told her as she led her into the living room where Lindsay and Stella were still sitting, "Emma Atwater this is Lindsay Monroe and Stella Bonasera." Jess introduced Emma to her friends. "Lindsay and Stella are both CSI's" Jess told Emma then she turned to Lindsay and Jess and she said, "Emma's on the SWAT team and she's Kris' O'Donnell very lucky girlfriend.

"Lucky wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe our relationship" she smiled as she shook both Lindsay and Stella's hands.

"Danny didn't kick you out did he?" Lindsay asked, "I know Flack and him were going over to Kris' house to watch the game."

"No I'm from LA, so I hate the Knicks, Flack suggested I come here" Emma told her.

"LA? That's a big move, why so fair?" Stella asked her.

"I-um-I," Emma tried to say something, "I-uh-"

"You don't have to tell us, Emma, I'm sorry I asked" Stella quickly apologized.

"No, that's ok" Emma told her trying her best not to cry. "I'm from LA I grew up there when I was eighteen I was dating this guy named Michel very sweet and good looking. One night we went out for dinner and on our way to the restaurant a SUV run into our car and the car rolled down the hill, I escaped with just a broken arm but Michel he-uh he died. I couldn't stay in LA so I joined the army and went overseas for three years and seven months ago when I got out I didn't want to go back to LA so I came here. I haven't been to LA or seen my family since I left."

There was a silence in the room for a few seconds before Stella finally broke the silence, "Emma I'm very sorry for what happened to you, but I think it's good that you can talk about it, does Kris know?"

"Yeah I told him, he knows he's been asking to meet my parents but I keep telling him I'm not ready to go back to LA yet. I keep in touch with my parents though and my brothers and sister."

"That's good." Jess told her smiling. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Don and decided on names for our twins."

"What names did you decide on?" Stella quickly asked her wanting to change the topic to something less depressing.

"Grace and Abigail," Jess told her smiling.

"Aw, those are cute names." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, they are" Emma agreed as Stella nodded her head. The girls enjoyed talking and laughing with each other. "So… what did you and Don do today?" Jess blushed bright red.

"Not what you and Kris were up to" she shot back. Emma laughed blushing. The other two women laughed at their friends. Emma's phone rang, alerting her of a text message.

'_Raid. Meet at HQ for briefing in an hour (12:30). Usual drug bust –_G' Emma sighed and stood up.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go. I've got a raid in an hour" she said as she left the apartment. She pulled out her phone and texted Kris.

'_I've got a raid. Don't wait up. Love you –Em'_ She felt her phone vibrate once in her pocket, but waited until she was in the safety of her car to read it.

'_I love you too. Be careful babe.- Kris'_ She smiled at Kris's concern for her and made her way to the SWAT headquarters, ready to be briefed.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Ok! So I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought through your reviews. Also next chapter will be the birth and possibly more Kris and Emma!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Wahoo! Here is the next chapter. I do realize that part of this chapter is unrealistic, but I can dream can't I?

Disclaimer: If I owned anything I probably wouldn't write this story!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey Flack, can I ask you something important?" Kris asked Flack as he walked up to the older man's desk near the end of shift. Jess was on maternity leave and was due any minute now.

"Sure kid what's up?" Flack asked noticing Kris's nervousness he asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Ok," Kris said as he followed Don into the break room. He watched as Don closed and locked the door. When the older man turned to him, Kris started talking. "I uh want to ask Emma to marry me I uh have the ring and everything I just don't know how or when to ask her. You're married. Do you think you can help me?"

Don nodded his head, "Her birthday's next week right?" Don asked as Kris nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but Don spoke first. "You are planning something nice for her right?" Kris nodded.

"Yeah, she's really going to like it. I got tickets for her favorite band, Nickelback. They're going to be at Madison Square Garden on her actual birthday. I call the band's manager and he said they would call sometime today so we could talk about the possibility of asking her on stage." Don whistled in appreciation.

"Wow. She's going to kill you if the band agrees to this" he muttered. Kris nodded.

"Yeah, but just think of the story we could tell our kids" he laughed. Don smiled widely and looked down at his phone as it started to ring.

"Shit its Jess, which means she's in labor. I've got to go, but good luck!" he yelled running out the door. Kris gathered his things and made his way back to the apartment he and Emma shared to help her out with Gavan. On the way home his phone rang, so Kris pulled over and answered it.

"Detective O'Donnell."

"Hello, I'm assuming this is Kris? I'm Chad Kroeger and I was told to contact you about our concert in New York City" the voice said. Kris smiled.

"Hi, I've got front row tickets to your concert here, but you see it's my girlfriend's birthday and I wanted to propose to her in front of everyone. Would it be at all possible to get us up on stage?" He breathed in a sigh of relief when the voice chuckled.

"She's going to kill you, but that would be ok with us. Is there anything you want us to have for her?" Kris smiled.

"It would be great if you could get a bouquet of feverfew for her" he replied sheepishly.

"Of course. I'll give you a call when we figure out the details closer to the show. It was nice talking to you." Kris thanked the man then hung up with a large smile on his face. Emma was going to get the biggest surprise of her life.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Come on Jess, one more push then your first little girl will be out!" Maria encouraged. Jess screamed in pain and frustration.

"I want them out know Don!" she screamed. Don's hand had lost feeling a while ago.

"I know babe, but soon we'll have three beautiful children. Two little girls and our little boy who's waiting at home for his mommy and new sisters" he whispered in her ear. Jess nodded hoping that the girls would come soon. She felt another contraction and started giving one last push.

"And here is your first little girl…"

"Abigail Candace Flack" Jess got out through gritted teeth as she started pushing Grace out. Maria nodded and helped guide the new mother through her other child. Twenty minutes later, Grace Claire Flack was brought into the world screaming and crying. Don wiped some tears and sweat from Jess's face and kissed her forehead.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Flack. This is little Abigail and this is little Grace" the nurse said handing the girls off to the proud parents. Don took Abby while Jess held Grace close to her chest.

"They're beautiful" Don whispered in awe. Jess nodded. Don wrapped one arm around Jess's shoulders and pulled his girls closer to him. "The only thing we're missing is Gavan" he whispered.

"He's in good hands with Kris and Emma" Jess said. Abby suddenly opened her eyes and Don was transfixed while Jess burst out crying. Her eyes were a dull grey, like Mike's. "They're his."

"No they are mine" Don told her fiercely. Jess nodded and buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you girls and Gavan. I will always protect you four." Jess smiled and kissed Don on the lips while they took the girls to be check out. Jess settled on the bed and smiled as she fell into a gently sleep.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Alright Gavan tonight we have Aladdin, Toy Story, Peter Pan, The Jungle Book, or Robin Hood. What would you like to watch?" Kris asked as he set a piece of pepperoni pizza and a glass of apple juice in front of him. Emma was watching from the kitchen smiling. Her hand slipped from the counter to where her baby would soon be growing.

"Toy Story!" the little boy cried. Kris laughed and put the movie into the DVD player and pressed play. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer and his plate full of pizza. Emma picked up her can of soda and her piece of pizza. "Everything ok?" he asked as they sat down on the couch. Emma smiled largely.

"Just fine babe" she said picking at her pizza. She curled into her corner of the couch with her feet propped up on Kris's lap. The three spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying Disney movies while waiting for news about Jess and the twins.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so it was a little short, but it was jam packed! The first part (or most of it) was written by Justicerocks because she is amazing and loves to write Kris and Emma parts! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! I just had so many things going on at once! It's no excuse, but I can hope that you won't kill me right?

Disclaimer: Is it my birthday? No. So I didn't get the rights today? Nope. Aw shucks!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Emma woke up miserably not even feeling comfortable in Kris's arms early in the morning on her birthday. She quickly jumped out bed she ran as fast as she could towards the washroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet, this went on her about five minutes when she finally wasn't throwing up anymore, "I hate morning sickness" she grumbled miserably to herself as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face, turning around she saw Kris standing behind her.

"Ems you've been throwing up every morning for a few days are you sure you're not sick?" Kris asked his girlfriend as he gently placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"It's probably just the flu; I'll be fine I'm feeling a lot better than I was yesterday" she lied as she kissed him gently on the lips. "But it's really, really sweet that you're so worried about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you Ems I love you" Kris reminded her as he followed her out of the washroom and into their bedroom. "You should probably rest so you're not too tired tonight" Kris told her as he led her towards their bed. "Do you want some medicine?" he asked as he tucked her gently into bed.

Emma shook her head, "No, but maybe some apple juice" she told him hoping he wouldn't think her not asking for coffee or tea was weird.

"Yeah, ok Ems." Kris nodded his head as he walked out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen where he poured her a glass of apple juice and walked back into their bedroom. "Are you sure you don't want any medicine?" he asked as he handed her the glass of apple juice.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks for the juice."

"No problem it sucks that you're sick on your birthday" he told her, "Happy Birthday by the way." He kissed her gently on the lips. "How old are you again?" he taunted.

"I'm twenty nine" she sighed, "So are you," she reminded him. "Just wait. I'll still be 29 when you turn 30 and I'll be the one laughing."

"Yeah I know" he admitted smiling.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma was so excited to be in the front row of her favorite band's concert. She was screaming and yelling the lyrics while Kris looked at her with pure love in his eyes. Suddenly she heard Kris's name being announced.

"A friend here has something special for his girl, so we are inviting Kris O'Donnell and his girlfriend, Emma Atwater, up here." Emma looked at her boyfriend suspiciously. He pulled her over and up to the stage. The guys from the band greeted them and Chad handed the microphone over to Kris.

"Ok Emma I know you're going to kill me for doing this in front of so many people, but Don and the band both thought it was a good idea." One of the men behind the scene brought up a bouquet of feverfew, Emma's favorite flower. Kris took the flowers and handed them to Emma before he got down on one knee. "Don't laugh, but I am going to be quoting lines from several places. 'Trust in me, just in me. Shut your eyes and trust in me. You can sleep safe and sound knowing I am around'. I watch way too much Jungle Book if I know that quote by heart" he joked. Emma gave a watery laugh because she had realized what he was doing. "I got you a bouquet of feverfew, not only because they are your favorite, but also because they mean protection. I will protect you until the end of time. Doing what we do, especially with you being in SWAT, kills me because I cannot guarantee we will come home, but I will sure as hell try to promise you that we will.

"A wise man once said, 'I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am with you'. You change me and the way I look at things. I am not the same man I was before I met you. You changed me and made me a better person.

"After watching so much Winnie the Pooh with my niece I use this quote in love. 'If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus a day so I don't have to live a day without you'. I can honestly say that I don't know if it's possible for me to live without you. It kills me every time you go on a raid and I don't know what will happen. As quoted on Grey's Anatomy, 'I'm not finished loving you'. To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I'll ever be finished loving you because a lifetime together is not enough for me.

"Don told me that you don't marry someone you can live with, you marry the girl you can't live without. You're that girl for me Emma. Like from the movie City of Angels, 'I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her mouth, one touch of her hand, than eternity without it'. Once I had stalked you through the grocery store that first day, I knew that if I died the next day, I would be a happy man because I had met you. So, now that I have spilled my guts to you in front of thousands of people, I'm going to put my heart out there. Will you marry me Emma Atwater?" he asked pulling out a ring. It was a round opal set on a white gold band surrounded by two smaller diamonds. Emma smirked and decided to use a quote from their favorite movie.

"What do you want to marry me for anyhow?" Kris's eyes widened in recognition as he smiled at Emma widely when she quoted her favorite line from Sweet Home Alabama.

"So I can kiss you anytime I want" he replied. Emma smiled.

"Then kiss me" she whispered. Kris shook his head and Emma realized he wasn't going to do anything until she gave him an answer. "Yes you stupid, loving, loyal, protective, goofball!" she said through her tears. Kris smiled and put the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. He stood up and kissed her chastely on the lips while her arms wrapped around his neck. "I love you my soon-to-be husband."

"I love you too my soon-to-be wife" he smiled as she smelled the feverfew before burying her face in his neck. "Do you like the ring? It was my grandmother's." Emma nodded examining the beautiful ring that now resided on her finger.

"It's beautiful" she said softly. Emma picked her head up off his shoulder and leaned into his ear. "You better pray that Don's a good detective though, otherwise they're going to never find your body" she whispered. He chuckled and led her off the stage and back to their seats, accepting the congratulations that others gave them. Kris pulled Emma in his arms and they enjoyed the rest of the concert holding each other.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Three weeks later:

"Emma, what's wrong you're a little too quiet" Jess told her as she walked back into her and Don's living room after getting her daughters to sleep. Gavan was in his room playing army man quietly.

"I'm happy," She slightly lied looking down at her beautiful engagement ring that Kris had give her less than a month ago.

"It's beautiful it really is but I want to know what's wrong" Jess told her as she set the baby monitor on the coffee table across from the couch.

"I'm pregnant" Emma blurted out as a smile grew on Jess' face. "I'm glad you think it's great." She turned to her friend, "I don't know what I'm going to do we haven't talked about kids I'm not even sure he likes kids even though he has a lot of nieces and nephews."

"Emma, Kris is going to be so happy you're pregnant you should tell him he loves kids, he loves the twins."

"Yea, but, I don't know what he'll think of having a baby of his own" Emma told her. "He might know already though I've been having really bad morning sickness and he's been asking me what's wrong and I hate lying to him but I can't tell him yet."

"Emma you should tell him before he hears it from someone else I won't say anything but you know how fast things spread, just go to the precinct and tell him it'll make his day."

"Yea, I guess." Emma sighed as she stood up, "Thanks Jess." She hugged her friend as she walked towards the front door and opened it.

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

Emma walked slowly into the precinct and towards the homicide unit she saw Kris pulling his hair a little as he started at papers on his desk, he must be having a bad day she thought to herself as she approached his desk I hope my news makes his day better and not worse. "Hey babe!"

"Emma," Kris' head shot up, "What're you doing here on your day off?" He wondered as he stood up. "Not that I mind you being here, I love seeing you, but I thought you'd be at home resting."

"I uh-I have something I need to tell you" she told him shuffling her feet on the ground. "Can we talk somewhere in private?" she wondered as he nodded his head and led her into an empty interrogation room.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I uh-I'm-uh pregnant." Emma waited for Kris to say something but he just nodded his head as he placed his hands in hers. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yea, Emma you've been throwing up every morning and night for the past two weeks" Kris reminded her. "But I'm glad you finally told me, I'm not mad."

"That's good." Emma sighed, "I thought you might be."

"No sweetheart why would you think that?" Kris quickly asked her as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I don't know I was just scared."

"Emma I love you and our baby so much you have no idea" Kris told her as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I have a doctor's appointment next week" she told him. "On Thursday in the afternoon"

"I'll be there." Kris smiled. "I have to get back to work but you just made my day, I'll be home as quickly as I can" he promised as he walked out of the interrogation room and down the hall.

"Ok," Emma smiled as she walked out of the precinct feeling happier than she did when she entered it.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so a lot of this was written by Justicerocks, because she is amazing and loves Kris! I wrote the proposal scene though! Ok so since this took me forever to write… please review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ok I am even more sorry that this chapter took so long to post, but I want to thank Justicerocks for helping me through my writer's block and supporting me through everything!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even a creative disclaimer!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Emma woke up at two thirty feeling awful, her stomach was cramped and she felt like she was going to throw up any minute. Running as fast as she could towards the washroom she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet tears flooding down her face. "Why do I feel this sick?" she said aloud to herself as she flushed the toilet and walked towards the sink and gently wiped her face. Seeing Kris walk slowly down the hall from the mirror she turned around. "I'm sorry I woke you up I didn't mean to" she quickly apologized.

Kris shook his head as he pulled her into a gentle hug. "You don't have to be sorry sweetie. I'm more worried about you" he told her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Emma lied as he gently kissed the top of her head, "It's nothing to worry about its just morning sickness" she told him.

Kris nodded his head as he led her back towards their bedroom. "I know you feel sick now Ems but once you hold our baby for the first time I promise you it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah, I know" Emma told him as she crawled back into bed. "I think I feel so bad now because my body's getting used to the fact that I'm pregnant, but I really, really hope that I don't feel this bad until I give birth."

"Me too," Kris nodded his head as he gently pulled her into his arms and reached his hand under her t-shirt and placed his hand over her tiny baby bump.

"Before I try and go back to sleep I have a question for you" Emma told Kris as she yawned.

"What's your question?" Kris asked her.

"Do you want to take the kids in the morning so Don and Jess can have a peaceful anniversary?" Emma wondered as he eyes began to close.

"Sure honey. Get some sleep so you'll be able to play with the kids later" he whispered gently as she nodded her head and closed her eyes quickly falling asleep.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey Jess… Emma and I were wondering if you wanted us to take the kids for the day?... Yeah she's fine. She's still asleep, but it doesn't take long for her to get around… No that wasn't a shot! I'm insulted that you would think I would make fun of you!... Do you want our service or not?... Alright, we will be there in a half an hour to get them… Bye." Emma smiled when Kris turned around and saw her standing against the door frame. "Geez Emma! Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" he asked, grabbing his chest to try and calm his pounding heart.

"No, I was just listening to your conversation with Jess. I'll go get changed then we can head out, ok?" Kris nodded and watched her retreating form. Five minutes later the phone rang. He made the mistake of picking up without checking the caller ID first.

"O'Donnell" he answered.

"Hello Kristopher" his stepmother said. Kris gulped and looked around for some sort of backup.

"Hey Chelsea! What a surprise. I didn't even know you had this number" he said. Chelsea was a few years younger than him, but she was his stepmother. They hated each other with a passion, but he put up with her for his dad's sake.

"Your dad gave it to me. He wanted me to call and tell you that your presence is required today at 12:30 for lunch. We have some news!" Kris looked at his watch to see that it was only nine.

"Chelsea, I'm a little busy today. I can't make…"

"It wasn't a request Kristopher" she answered. Kris ran a hand through his already messy hair. He sighed knowing there was no choice but to go.

"I'll have four other people with me. Is that a problem?" he asked hoping that Chelsea wouldn't want everyone there.

"Of course not! The more the merrier I always say!" she laughed. When has she ever said that? He thought to himself. "We'll see you then!"

"Yeah ok" he said to the dial tone. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. He heard Emma moving through the room and sighed. This day was just going to be a bunch of fun he thought sarcastically.

"Is everything alright Kris? I heard the phone ring while I was getting ready" Emma said as she sat next to her fiancé so she could get her shoes on.

"How do you feel about meeting my family?" he asked.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Thank you both so much for taking them. Are you sure though?" Jess asked as she helped Gavan get his shoes on. Emma smiled in reassurance at her best friend.

"Yes we're sure. We'll be in New Jersey though. I don't think it's more than two hours away." Jess gave her a questioning look, while Don looked at the light green tinge on his friend's face. "We're going to go to his father's house and meet his family" she explained. Don and Jess both nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I should have known by the look on his face. Don looked exactly the same when he was taking me home" Jess laughed. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Alright, come on kiddos. We're going to meet Uncle Kris's family" she cooed to the babies while she grabbed Gavan's little hand. "Are you excited Gavan?" the little boy nodded.

"We have fun?" he asked. Kris smiled.

"Don't we always little man?" Gavan smiled and started pulling the others out the door.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy" he yelled as the adults waved to each other and Don pulled Jess back into their apartment and closed the door.

"I don't think I want to know what their plans for the day are" Kris laughed. Emma shook her head.

"I think you're right babe." Kris gave her a cheeky smile.

"Aren't I always?" Emma rolled her eyes and pushed the down button for the elevator.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Holy rats! You grew up here!?!" Emma exclaimed as she looked up at the house… no mansion… in front of her.

"No my mother was more modest. I grew up in a two bedroom apartment with my mom. I moved in with my dad and sister when I was fifteen and my mom passed away from cancer. My sister was seventeen. My dad moved in here when I left for NYU and he married Chelsea about five years ago. She's 26." Emma looked at him with wide eyes. She knew he didn't like to talk about his family, but she didn't push him because she didn't like to talk much about LA. Kris smiled at her. "Chelsea and I have a mutual hate for each other. My sister is 31. She's a work-a-holic and has no boyfriends or any relationships. She never wants kids." Emma's hand rested protectively over her baby bump.

"They won't like me, will they?" Kris moved his eyes from Emma's face to look at the house.

"I don't know, but if they don't then we'll leave." Emma nodded and moved to get out of the car. She went around back and helped Gavan out while Kris put the twins into the double stroller. "By the way, my family doesn't approve of the career I chose for myself, so don't worry if they give you crap about being on the force." Emma nodded and the group made their way up the long walkway and stood in front of the door.

"Well aren't you going to go on in? Or at least knock?" Emma nudged Kris with her elbow. Kris took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Dad? Chelsea? Marissa?" Kris yelled as he pushed the stroller into the foyer. Emma followed slowly gripping Gavan's hand nervously.

"Kristy? Is that you?" a woman's voice yelled. Emma gave Kris a weird look.

"Yeah Mark, it's me and my… the other people I brought!" Kris wrapped his free arm around Emma's waist. She looked at the young woman in front of her and suddenly felt self conscience. The young woman had curly blonde hair that was the same color as Kris's. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of light brown and she had curves in all of the right places.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked kindly. Kris rolled his eyes and Emma pushed herself further into Kris's side when she heard the woman's soft voice. Emma was intimidated by her.

"Marissa this is Emma. Emma this is my sister Marissa, or Mark" Kris said smirking. Marissa glared at him while Emma hit him on the chest. "Ouch! That hurt" he complained as he rubbed the spot.

"I would hope so otherwise I should quit SWAT" Emma muttered. Kris leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Anyway as I was saying… Mark this is my…."

"Kristopher!"

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so I hope you all liked it! The rest of the family meeting will be next chapter! But I need suggestions for how to catch Mike! Could someone help me please? BTW- the first section was pretty much written by Justicerocks (I only edited it to fit a little bit better)! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Wahoo so in this chapter there is some background info on Kris's family. I may go into more detail later, but be warned… I had no help writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: The rights to the show come second on my wish list. The first is I want Carmine and Eddie to come and kiss me!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Anyway as I was saying… Mark this is my…."

"Kristopher!" Kris sighed and dropped his head. Emma felt even more self conscience as she watched a stunning woman and an older version of Kris enter the room. The woman she deduced was Chelsea. She was tall, thin, had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. Old Kris had the same build, height, and eyes, but his hair was dark and peppered with grey.

"Hey Chelsea, dad" Kris said smiling. Emma took in the beautiful home around her as she wondered why Kris would choose her over someone prettier. Kris could almost hear what she was thinking because his arm wrapped tighter around her and laid his hand gently on their child.

"Hello Kristopher. Who are these beautiful children?" Chelsea asked. Kris stood a little straighter as Chelsea came to look at Abby and Grace. He was taking the roll of Godfather very seriously.

"These are our Godchildren. Our friends' anniversary was today so we took them so they could have some alone time. This is Abby, Grace, and…"

"I Gavan Flack" the little boy stated proudly. Chelsea smiled at the baby girls and ignored Gavan and Emma. Kris was trying hard not to lose his patience with his stepmother.

"Hello Gavan, I'm Kristopher's father and that's his sister, Marissa" older Kris introduced. Gavan looked at Emma in confusion. She kneeled down so she was eye level with him.

"He's Uncle Kris's daddy and sister. You know like how daddy has grandpa and Aunt Sammy? Uncle Kris's daddy and sister will be our baby's grandpa and Aunt" she explained. Gavan nodded but still looked confused.

"What that make me?" he asked. Emma smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well that makes you the cousin and the protector. Since you're the oldest, you have the job to look out for your sisters and your cousins" she answered. Gavan nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Aunt Emma" he said. Emma's heart melted whenever the little boy spoke.

"You're welcome sweetie" she whispered before she gave him a kiss on his forehead and let Kris help her up and off of the floor. Emma turned to the other occupants of the room and stuck her hand out.

"You must be Mr. O'Donnell. I'm Emma Atwater, your son's fiancée" she said boldly. The man looked at her hand before taking it and pulling her gently into a hug.

"Hello Emma. Please call me Liam. This is my wife Chelsea" he said. He pulled back and Chelsea moved so she stood next to him.

"It's nice to meet you" Emma said warmly. Chelsea looked at the woman in front of her in distaste.

"Likewise Emma" she said with a fake smile. Marissa moved closer and pulled Emma into a soft hug, like Liam had.

"It's so nice to meet you! Kristy wouldn't stop talking about you! I'm just glad he finally proposed! So… how did he do it?" she asked giddy. Marissa wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and led her and Gavan into the kitchen and sat her in one of the chairs.

"He got us on stage with my favorite band and did it there" she said. Marissa burst out laughing and Emma found herself giggling along. Gavan sat in a chair next to Emma and colored in a coloring book, not paying any attention to the two women.

"Wow, that takes some guts! I didn't think he would have it in him!" Emma nodded.

"His partner told him that he was a dead man for doing it, but he encouraged it anyway" she said laughing. Marissa laughed harder.

"Oh man, the things my brother does!" Emma smiled and watched as Kris came in followed by Chelsea and Liam, each holding a baby Flack.

"What did I do this time?" he groaned as he looked at the picture Gavan was coloring.

"You listened to Don peeping Kris" Emma said simply. He groaned and looked at his fiancée.

"Really? Did you and Don really have to come up with the name? Isn't it enough that I said I was nervous?" he said. He motioned for Emma to stand up. She did and Kris took his seat and Emma sat on his lap without even thinking about it. Kris wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"So Chelsea, what is it you do for a living?" Emma asked. Kris groaned quietly into her shoulder. Chelsea looked up from Grace with a large smile on her face.

"I'm a model for many magazines and television programs. Maybe you've seen or heard of me? My name's Chelsea Cooley O'Donnell" she smiled. Emma thought for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize your name. All though you might want to ask someone with a little more style" she joked. Chelsea looked Emma up and down noting the gun and badge on her belt.

"Obviously" she muttered. Emma sighed in frustration while Kris gave Chelsea a mean glare over Emma's shoulder. Chelsea just smiled in spite of the hate directed towards her. "So what do you do?"

"I do paperwork for the police station while I wait for SWAT calls" she said proudly. Kris smiled and kissed her shoulder. Chelsea rolled her eyes while Marissa and Liam froze in their seats.

"You work with Kristopher?" Liam asked. Emma nodded.

"Well indirectly. We both work for the same precinct, but I work with SWAT and the department while he works for the homicide department" she answered. Liam looked at his son.

"You were promoted?" he asked. Kris nodded.

"I helped one of the detectives when she was pregnant and hormonal and her partner took me under his wings when she went on maternity leave" he answered. Liam nodded.

"So you didn't get there on your own?" Chelsea accused. Kris looked at the ground while Marissa pointed a finger at her.

"Of course he did mom" Marissa sneered the name like it was poison. Chelsea and Liam both shot her an exasperated look.

"Yes Chelsea, Captain O'Brian was offered me as an alternative for the position and when Don recommended me for it, O'Brian agreed" Kris said shrugging. Emma gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Don't sell yourself short" she whispered. Turning to the others she defended her fiancé, "Everyone I work with and talk to who has worked with Kris loves him because he's so efficient and funny."

"Is funny good on your job?" Liam asked, truly interested in his son and daughter-in-law's career choice. Emma and Kris both nodded.

"With what we deal with on a daily basis the humor helps us keep our sanity" Kris explained. Chelsea huffed because the conversation was not about her.

"So we called you all today because we have some wonderful news to share with everyone" Chelsea interrupted before Liam could ask any more questions. Abby started to fuss, so Emma jumped up and took her gently from Liam's arms.

"Sorry! Continue" Emma said while she juggled the baby. Kris smiled and imagined it was their child. Chelsea looked at Emma and Abby exasperatedly. Liam looked on the two lovingly. Kris leaned over and took Grace from Chelsea and held her close to his chest.

"As I was saying… we're going to have a baby!" she squealed. Kris and Marissa shared a look while Emma's mouth hung open.

"She going ta have a baby like you Aunt Emma?" Emma turned her attention from the couple of the hour to little Gavan Flack sitting there innocently. She nodded.

"Yes Gavan, Chelsea is going to have a baby like Uncle Kris and I" she said gently. Kris stood and placed the now asleep Grace back in her stroller. Emma followed his lead and put Abby in her seat. Kris pulled Emma into his arms. "She's pregnant" Emma whispered. Kris could only nod in response.

"Let's go talk with the others" he whispered. Emma could tell that it was bugging him, but he wouldn't talk about it because he didn't want her to stress.

"When are you due?" Emma asked gently. Chelsea beamed.

"September" she smiled rubbing a hand over her baby bump. Emma hadn't noticed it before, but Chelsea hid it well. Her hand slipped to her own child. "What about you guys?"

"October" Emma smiled. Kris wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you going to find out what you're having?" Chelsea shrugged.

"I don't know if I could wait that long. I've got to make me decision by Tuesday though." Emma smiled.

"Yeah, my doctor is going to tell us on our next visit" she explained. Chelsea smiled at Liam.

"Did you hear that honey? We're going to grandparents" she squealed. Kris smiled at Emma, but she could tell that it was fake.

"I don't want to bother you, but is it possible to get something to drink?" Emma asked. Liam looked startled by the request.

"Of course! I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted anything! What can I get you?" Liam said as he jumped up and started for where Emma assumed the kitchen was.

"Just water thanks" Emma answered. Kris jumped up and moved Emma so she was sitting in his seat.

"I'll help you dad. What do you want Mark?" he asked. Marissa shrugged.

"I suppose it's too early to drink?" she asked hopefully. Kris nodded and followed his father. "So Emma… Kris said that you weren't from around here?"

"No I'm actually from LA, but something happened when I was 18 and I haven't been back since" she replied shrugging while rubbing her baby absentmindedly. Chelsea was going to ask questions, but the men came back with the drinks. Kris and Emma spent the rest of the day at his parent's house.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok! Wahoo! I finished another chapter! Alright sooooo sorry that it took so long to write, but I'm going to start on the next one right now! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Wahoo! Two chapters!!! Alright… well I have no good AN so I'll just let you read my story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: NO!!!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I'm sorry about my parents, especially Chelsea. No one in our family likes her, but we tolerate her because of our dad" Kris explained. Emma smiled and took one of his hands in her own. They were sitting in their apartment after dropping the kids off at Don and Jess's place.

"Will you just talk about it? I'm not that fragile Kris. I told Gary today and he took me off raids until after maternity leave. I'm stuck with paperwork for the next four or five months" she said. Kris sighed and pulled Emma's head to lie in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"She's pregnant" he stated. "My little sibling is going to be a month old when her niece is born. I'm almost thirty Em and I'm going to have a baby sibling! That's not right!" he exclaimed gradually growing louder. Emma sat up and Kris stood up and started pacing in front of the couch.

"Babe, let's not think about that right now. I've got something to take your mind off of things. I found in my closet a white sundress that still fits over my baby bump and you have a beautiful black suit and we have tomorrow afternoon off as well as Don and Jess…" she hinted. Kris stopped his pacing and turned to face her. He sat on the coffee table directly in front of her and picked up both of her hands.

"I thought you wanted a big fancy wedding?" Emma shook her head.

"Maybe someday when we decide to renew our vows, but I just want to be married to you already. It's like I was born to be Mrs. Kristopher O'Donnell and now being Emma Atwater isn't enough" she answered. Kris's face broke into one of pure joy.

"Tomorrow it is then" he responded before pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. "I love you Em."

"I love you too Kris" she whispered against his lips and pulled him into another kiss.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey are you guys ready to head over to the courthouse?" Emma asked as she walked into the precinct in her white dress. Jess and Don looked up from their desks and smiled.

"Almost, Kris lost track of time and just went to change. He'll be out in a minute" Jess said as she collected her things and powered off her computer. Don grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and followed the women to stand by the locker rooms.

"You look beautiful Em. If I wasn't already married, I'd probably be trying to hit on you" Don said as he kissed her red cheek. Jess smacked the back of his head and shot an apologetic look at Emma.

"I'm taking offence to that Don. I'm the only one allowed to marry her and no one else" Kris said possessively as his arm wrapped around Emma's waist and their baby.

"Men" Emma and Jess muttered at the same time. They all laughed and made their way to the courthouse and meet up with the judge that would make them officially Mr. and Mrs. O'Donnell.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey Ems!" Kris called loudly as he walked into his and Emma's apartment the night after their wedding day. Kris didn't want to go to work that morning, but Emma promised that they would have a nice dinner that night. "Emma-" he began to call again. He found her sprawled across the couch with a pregnancy book laid across her chest. She started to stir as his voice got closer. "Go back to sleep sweetheart" Kris soothed as he ran the back of his hand gently along her cheek.

"Hey, how was work?" Emma asked groggily. She looked at her watch to see that it was almost nine at night. "Sorry about dinner. I fell asleep and forgot about it."

"It's ok babe, you and the baby needed the rest. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Can you stay with me?" Emma asked him as she held tightly onto his hands.

"Of course I can Emma" Kris told her as he sat down on the couch. "I love you so much" he told her gently kissing her auburn hair as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too." She smiled as she closed her eyes and quickly went back to sleep.

"I love you more" he whispered gently, "I love both of you." He wrapped his arms around her abdomen and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep about their future together.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Sorry Kris was stuck with that case. I tried to take over, but Sinclair found out what I was trying to do and he threatened my job. Let's just say that no one is happy with him" Jess explained. Emma smiled and continued to rub her hand over the baby bump.

"It's not your fault Jess. At least you were able to come with me. I'll call Kris as soon as we get out of here with the gender. He doesn't really care as long as it's happy and healthy" Emma answered. Jess smiled.

"Don was the same way! I think his main concern was that the children were his and not M…Mi… "

"I get what you're trying to say. About that, have they caught him yet?" Emma asked gently. Jess shook her head.

"They keep finding address after address, but he hasn't lived in any of those places for a while. Don, Kris, and Danny keep trying to track him though" she answered. Jess let a few tears fall as she remembered that fateful night that seemed so long ago. Emma reached over and grabbed her hand in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture.

"Emma O'Donnell?" a nurse called. Jess vaguely remembered her as the nurse that hit on Don when she first visited Maria. Jess helped Emma stand and they two women followed the nurse down the hallways and into an empty exam room. "Please change into this gown and Maria will be with you shortly." Jess helped Emma dress and settle onto the table.

"How are you today Emma?" Maria asked as she entered the room. Emma nodded excitedly.

"I'm ok, really excited. The baby started kicking on Wednesday and we will be able to find out the gender today" she answered. Maria laughed and started up the machine.

"This is always everyone's favorite appointment" Maria said as she spread the chilly gel onto Emma's slowly growing abdomen. "Alright so we want to find out what we're having today, right?" Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Where are Kris and Don?"

"Work" both women answered together. Maria chuckled.

"Alright Emma, right here is your little boy" she said pointing to the monitor. Emma started crying because even as much as Kris said he didn't care, she could tell that he really wanted a little boy. "Alright keep up what you're doing and he will be strong and healthy."

"Thanks Maria" Emma croaked while Jess smiled.

"Come on honey, let's go make a new appointment and call your husband and let him know the good news" Jess said steering Emma back towards the waiting room. After getting her friend safely into the car, Jess put her phone on speaker and called Kris.

"Whatcha got for me Jess?" he answered distractedly. Emma sniffled and he immediately became aware of who was on the line.

"Well I've got one emotional wife for you. Here Emma, take the floor" Jess said as she started up the car.

"What's up baby? Is something wrong? Is the baby ok? Talk to me Em" Kris said suddenly thinking of the worst case scenario.

"There's nothing wrong Kris, we're both ok. I'm fine and so is our son" she said in a watery voice trying to hold back more tears of joy.

"Our son! We're having a little boy!" Kris yelled to the rest of the squad room. Emma let out a shaky laugh when she heard the cheers and congratulations. "That's great baby! What are you and Jess doing now?"

"I think we're either going shopping or heading home for a nice nap" she answered.

"Shopping!" Jess squealed. Emma and Kris laughed.

"Well that answers that question" Kris laughed. "Just don't wear her out too badly Jess" he warned. Jess laughed heartily.

"We don't have that much to shop for so it'll be easy! She'll be home shortly" Jess answered. Emma rolled her eyes at Kris's protective side.

"Alright, have fun ladies. I'll see you at home baby" he said.

"I'll see you later babe" Emma whispered as she hung up and settled into her seat, ready for the shopping trip for her son.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I can't believe out of all of the bedding choices there you had to pick the police theme!" Jess laughed as she threw the bags into the back of her SUV, avoiding the CSI kits that Lindsay and Danny left in there.

"What can I say? This kid is going to be such a cop's kid that he won't know that there'll be other choices out there for him" Emma laughed as she climbed into the passenger's seat. Jess laughed and climbed into her seat and headed back towards Kris and Emma's apartment.

"So you and Kris already have the furniture?" she questioned. Emma shrugged.

"Liam called Kris the other day and told him that all the furniture had been taken care of" Emma explained. Jess nodded in understanding. The couple had talked to their friends after they had spent the day with his parents.

"So they're having a girl, right?" Emma nodded.

"I don't understand, but Kris is freaking out about it" Emma answered laughing. Jess joined in as they approached Emma's building and saw a few police cars sitting outside. Emma flipped on the lights to their vehicle and pulled in beside a marked car.

"What's going on here?" Jess asked as she and Emma showed a uniformed officer.

"A wanted felon's last known address is in this building. Some officers and SWAT are hoping to find him after he raped a homicide detective ma'am" he responded. Both women froze and looked at each other, Emma trying to stay calm for Jess, who had already begun to cry.

"Do they know where exactly he is?" Emma asked as she pulled Jess into her side. The uniformed officer caught a closer look at Jess's badge and sighed.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Detective, I didn't realize…" he trailed off. Turning back to Emma he sighed again. "They believe he's on the fifth floor in apartment 5D." Emma sucked in a breath. The bastard that had hurt her best friend had possibly been living next door all this time!

"Do you have contact with the head detectives?" she questioned while Jess took a seat on the curb and put her head between her knees.

"Yes ma'am, but I've been instructed by Detectives Flack and O'Donnell to not let anyone else in the building" he explained. Emma nodded and moved around the uni towards the building.

"Watch her and don't inform the detectives that I'm coming in" she yelled over her shoulder. The uni shrugged and sat down next to Jess, gently rubbing her back hoping to help her get through the stress.

"I'm married" she mumbled showing him her ring. The guy smirked and held up his hand too.

"So am I" he argued. Jess was too stressed and worried to yell at the jerk for being such a man. She just hoped that everyone would get out of there ok.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Ok so here is my second chapter of the day! Wahoo! Alright… please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So sorry for the delay!!! I didn't know what to write and then school started… yeah it sucks! Anyway I'm going to start my next chapter now! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I wish!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Emma instinctively placed her hand protectively around her son. She had just gotten off of the elevator at her floor and saw some of the officers standing outside listening to the argument happening inside of her neighbor's place.

"What are you doing Emma?" Gary, her supervisor hissed through clenched teeth. She ignored him and entered the apartment. Danny, Don, and Kris were standing with their backs towards the door. She inched forward and watched as Mike's smirk grew.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mrs. Emma O'Donnell! Welcome to the party!" Mike yelled. Kris turned and their mouths dropped at the same time.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Kris said walking to her. Emma could only stare at the bomb strapped to Mike's chest.

"She's here to join our little party, aren't you Emma?" he said as he circled Danny and Don and stepped towards her. Kris didn't hesitate as he stepped in front of her. "Aw! Why won't you share with me Detective O'Donnell?" Emma stepped closer into Kris. This was a bad idea she finally concluded, especially since she didn't have her weapon on her.

"Leave her alone Kennedy" Kris warned. Mike smirked and took another step forward.

"I just wanted to welcome her to our little get together. It's a shame that you didn't bring Jess up with you. I got bored while you guys were shopping to follow you anymore" he smirked. Emma froze. While they were shopping, Jess had mentioned that it felt like someone had been watching them, but both women brushed the feeling off.

"I am so mad at you right now" Kris whispered angrily. Emma pushed her large stomach into the small of his back. He instinctively reached one hand behind him and grabbed one of Emma's hands.

"We were trying to help" she said. Kris shot her an exasperated look before he turned all of his attention back to the piece of crap in front of him.

"Now who wants to play?"

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"How long does it take to get the guy from his apartment?" Jess yelled in frustration. She had been sitting on the curb for almost a half an hour. She turned to the uniformed officer who had been ordered to take care of her. "What is going on up there?"

"Detective Flack they are alright, but we need to give them time" he said equally as frustrated. Jess was not being very cooperative.

"What aren't you telling me?" she hissed through clenched teeth. The officer sighed and led her a little way away from prying media sharks.

"Kennedy has a bomb strapped to his chest. We don't know how big it is or… Detective! Come back!" Jess had only heard part of what the officer had said before she walked past him and started into the building.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Jess stormed angrily off of the elevator. How could they not tell her about a bomb? Especially after her pregnant best friend entered the building? She was going to have a word with the commanding officer, who happened to be her husband.

"Now who wants to play?" she heard Mike ask. She stepped around the SWAT team who tried to stop her, but she didn't pay any attention. She entered the room and sucked in a breath. There had to be at least forty pounds of C4 strapped to his chest. "Look! Everyone's here for the party!"

"Let everyone else go Mike. It's me you want" Jess tried to bargain. Don moved to her side and grabbed her forearm to keep her from taking any more moves towards him.

"What's the fun in that? We could have so much fun together!" Emma and Jess tensed as the hand that wasn't holding the trigger moved to cup his manhood.

"Enough!" a voice barked from behind everyone. Danny turned to see a older version of Mike dressed in Army fatigues. "Michael! This is not how I raised you!"

"Dad" Mike whispered.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF**

Ok so this is not as long as my other chapters, but I wanted a good cliff hanger! And now I know what to write for the next chapter! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Alright this is the end of Mike!!! Wahoo! Anyway… two chapters in one day to make up for my lack of updates recently, yeah me!

Disclaimer: Nada

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Dad" Mike whispered. He immediately dropped his hand and stood at attention. Mike's father moved past the police officers and stood in front of Mike.

"I'm disappointed in you Michael. What would your mother think?" the man said. Mike's face contorted into rage and he dropped from the military pose into a threatening stance. Mike's father didn't even flinch.

"I don't give a damn what my mother would think! She's the reason I have to do this! She's the reason I had to rape Jessica!" he screamed. Jess flinched as he said the last part and burrowed himself into Don's side.

"How dare you! She gave her life to…"

"Don't you dare say she died to protect me! She wouldn't have had to save me if she wasn't drunk and high that night! Do you know what she did to me? What she made me do to her?" Mike let tears fall, obviously remembering his childhood. "You were never around to help me. To protect me from her" he whispered brokenly. Emma took a chance and stepped to the side of Kris.

"What did your mom make you do Mike?" she asked gently. Mike's eyes snapped to her face and he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now" he said. Emma and Jess both shook their heads.

"It does matter Mike. It is still affecting and hurting you. We can help you if you tell us what she did to you" Jess whispered. She was still afraid of the man in front of her, but she knew that there was something mentally wrong with him and Don wouldn't let him hurt her.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you just kept getting more interested in Don and didn't seem to notice me. My mom told me there was only one way to get a girl's attention. She told me to make them feel good." Everyone froze. They had all understood what he was implying about his childhood, but no one wanted to say it out loud.

"Mike… did your mom… did she make you have sex with her?" his father asked in a broken voice. The man in front of everyone fell to the ground sobbing like a little boy.

"I told her to stop daddy! I didn't want to and I knew it was wrong! I really liked Jess, but I knew that doing it was wrong! I'm sorry Jess!" he wailed as his father rocked him gently. Jess turned away from the sight.

"He needs help Don, but I don't want to let him get away for what he did" she whispered to Don. He nodded and pulled Jess into his strong body.

"We can recommend he goes to a mental facility for a while then jail" he suggested. Jess nodded and turned to see the two men consoling each other. Emma sighed as Kris led her out of the apartment and Danny moved and helped Mike's father take off the bomb. Two SWAT officers took Mike away and the Army man moved to Jess and Don and held out his hand.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behavior. I'm Jason" he introduced himself. Don and Jess each shook the man's hand.

"I'm just ready to put this part of my life behind me and move on with our lives" Jess told the men in front of her before she turned on her heal and left the apartment complex.

**FAFAFAAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey sweetie, I thought you'd be sleeping." Kris walked into his and Emma's bedroom after a long few hours of filling out paperwork for the fiasco that happened that afternoon, to find her on her laptop looking at something.

"I keep thinking about Mike. I kinda feel bad that he went through that kind of a childhood" she answered simply. "Besides I'm seven months pregnant and we need to pick a name. Do you know how hard it is to find a name that goes with O'Donnell?"

"I know babe, but he made his own choices," Kris replied slowly as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure finding a name can't be that hard how about Jacob?" he asked her seeing a list of baby names on the screen.

"Jacob's so common." Emma sighed. "That's like the most popular name, I want something not normal."

"Ok, then go to the bottom of the list" Kris answered simply; a list of the most popular boy's names was on the screen.

"I did but the ones at the bottom are all really weird" Emma told him as he laughed.

"I thought you wanted weird?"

"Different not weird," She told him.

"Ok, what about Benjamin? That's different. Benjamin O' Donnell I like it," Kris smiled.

"I guess," Emma sighed. "What about Jackson or Owen?"

"I like Owen; I don't like Jackson as much." Kris looked over the list and thought for a few minutes. "What about Jenson its second last on the list?" Kris asked her.

"Jenson O'Donnell I like it." Emma smiled as she affectionately rubbed her abdomen. The baby kicked her hand silently adding his consent.

"Me too," Kris agreed.

"I can't wait until Jenson is born and we get to meet him" she sighed.

"Well you're due in two months so we shouldn't have to wait much longer" Kris told her. "Maybe you should have a hot bath. That might make you tired" he suggested.

"Yea, that sounds great" she agreed as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Emma! Emma! Emma! Let me run the water, you should be resting" Kris told her as he easily caught up to her. "Do you want the water really hot?" he asked as he turned on the taps.

"Warm," she told him as he finished getting the water to the perfect temperate and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Ems and I can't wait until we get to meet our son" he smiled as he gently kissed her neck.

"I love you to Kris" she smiled back as she felt a sharp and strong pain in her abdomen. "Kris!" she yelled in pain tears flooding down her cheeks as the pain stopped just as quickly as it had started. "Kris I think I'm in labor" she told him. "We need to get to the hospital! What if something's wrong?"

"Come on, I'm sure everything's fine" he nodded as he tried his best not to freak out.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I can't do this anymore Kris! Why did he have to come so early?" Emma cried.

"Come on Emma, one more push just one more!" Kris told Emma. She had been in labor for almost ten hours and she was tired, hormonal, and in extreme pain. "Just one more push! Then we can meet our perfect little son."

"What do you think I'm doing?!" she asked tears streaming down her face as she got another contraction and she squeezed his hand as hard as she could and stopped when she heard her son's first cries. "Oh my god" she cried. Emma let out tears of joy as a nurse handed her the tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "He's prefect" she somehow managed to get out.

"Yea, he is" Kris agreed.

"Jenson Owen O'Donnell" Emma said as she gently kissed her son's forehead. "I can't believe we're finally parents" she smiled.

"I know," Kris said. "Em you did an amazing job, I'm really proud of you" Kris told Emma as he kissed her hair and looked into his son's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take him up to NICU. He's too small to be on his own" a nurse explained as she gently took Jenson up to be taken care of. Emma and Kris watched as the nurse gently rolled their baby boy away.

"Why did he come so early doctor?" Kris asked. The doctor looked up once he had finished cleaning up.

"Well premature babies come for numerous reasons, but the most common is high blood pressure due to stress or anxiety. Has something happened recently to cause your blood pressure to spike?" Emma and Kris looked at each other before nodding. "Then I would say that was most likely the stressor, but I wouldn't be too worried, it seems like Jenson is going to be just fine."

"Thank you doctor" Kris said appreciatively. He nodded and let Emma be rolled back to her room.

"Mr. O'Donnell, you may go see your son while they're getting him taken care of. Mrs. O'Donnell, once you have rested for a little bit, then we'll get you a wheelchair so you can go see your son" the nurse explained. Kris nodded and pulled a chair next to Emma's bed.

"What are you doing? Go and see your son!" Emma said drowsily. Kris leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you sure?" Emma nodded and started to push him out the door. "Alright I get it! Go!" he said laughing. As he started to open the door, Emma called out to him.

"Kris?" He stopped and turned to look at his wife. "When Jenson and I get out of here, I want to go to LA."

"You got it babe" he whispered as he walked back over and kissed her on the forehead. "Now get some sleep, I'm going to go sit with our little man." Emma smiled nodding. "Love you."

"Love my men too" Emma whispered as Kris went to go watch Jenson.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Hey little guy! You gave mommy and me quite a scare today. Please don't do that again Jenson… I was so worried that we were going to lose you. You both made it ok though and that's the important thing. Mommy wants to go back to LA, which is a big step for her, but we'll help her through it" Kris whispered. He had finished washing up and was rocking Jenson in his scrubs. "We love you little J." Kris looked up when he heard a knock on the window. He saw Don and Jess looking on. "Jenson look… it's your godparents, Uncle Don and Aunt Jess" he introduced as he stood up and walked towards the window. Kris spent the rest of the afternoon with his new son while Emma rested and the team came and went.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Alright! So I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter I think I'm going to jump ahead to when they go to LA! I'm kinda excited! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry for the update! Explanation is at the bottom. It pretty much says that life sucks and is coming to get me.

Disclaimer: (thinking) I have no witty disclaimer note, so I'll just say… I don't own a thing.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"You're a hungry boy aren't you?" Emma soothed as she breast-fed Jenson. He had been home for less than a month and was still very small even for a pre-mature baby. His pediatrician was very glad when Emma and Kris had told him that Jenson had been eating just fine. "That's better isn't it?" she asked as Jenson stopped eating and made a cute sound making Emma smile. "I love you so much" she gently kissed his forehead as he stared up at her his blue eyes slowly closing.

"I think it's time for someone's bedtime" Emma said as she stood up and began to walk towards the nursery. The door to the apartment quietly opened and Kris walked in smiling brightly when he saw Emma rocking Jenson back and forth in her arms as he fell asleep.

"Hey Ems" he whispered as walked silently towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. "How's Little J doing?" he asked as he softly kissed his son's forehead making the little boy's eyes slowly open and stare into his father's matching blue ones. "Sorry," he apologized quickly as he realized what he had done.

"No that's ok," Emma smiled as she began to rock Jenson back to sleep. "How was your day?" she asked curiously.

"It was awful" Kris told her as he gently took Jenson out of her arms and held him tightly. "The victims looked a lot like you and J that it scared me. I told Don and he said that for a little bit they all do, but you learn to see past it. I'm a lot better now that I can see you're both ok though" he told her as he watched Jenson fall asleep in his arms. "You ready to go to LA?" he asked carefully. They were going to LA in two days and although Emma said she was fine about going Kris knew better.

"Yeah I'm fine," Emma lied as she looked in Kris' eyes. She sighed as she saw him open his mouth. "No I'm not ok Kris." A few tears escaped from her eyes. "I haven't been there in over seven years I'm not sure I can go back. My parents said they'd come here, but I want to see everybody I just-" Emma started sobbing tears running quickly down her face.

"It's ok sweetie." Kris gently kissed Emma on the forehead as he went to put Jenson in his crib. "Its ok baby," he soothed as he walked back into the living room and wrapped her in a gentle hug, "Everything will be ok, I promise. You know little J and I will make sure everything's ok."

"I know my guys will take care of me. I've already packed for J and me" she said pointing to the bags sitting in the corner of the room. Kris smirked and turned to Emma. "I'm just a little excited."

"I can see that babe" Kris replied chuckling. Emma smiled and pulled Kris to cuddle on the couch for a few minutes before Jenson woke up again.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

The two days passed by in a blur and before she knew it, Don was ready to take them to the airport. Emma was so nervous she was about ready to throw up.

"Don and I have all the bags, do you have little J?" Kris questioned, breaking Emma away from looking at a photo of her family from last Christmas.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be late. My parents are picking us up" Emma said picking the car carrier up and moved through the door, watching as Kris locked it behind them.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Thank you for flying with us today and enjoy your stay in Los Angeles. For those of you who live here… welcome home" the pilot said as he taxied up to gate. Emma sighed and helped Kris gather their belongings.

"It's ok babe. Just think, we'll spend two weeks here then we can head back home. Besides, J and I will be right there with you the whole time" he assured her. Emma smiled and nodded.

"Home" she whispers. Kris smiled and kissed her forehead before he turned his attention to the now awake baby. "I can't believe he slept for the whole flight!" Emma exclaimed. Kris smiled.

"He takes after his daddy in that department" Kris explained. Emma snorted and nodded. As soon as Kris had taken his seat, he was as fast asleep as Jenson was. "Come on, it's time to go babe" Kris said grabbing the baby bag, his backpack, and Jenson while Emma grabbed her tote bag, purse and followed her husband and baby off of the cramped plane. Emma sucked in a breath as she stood in LAX, remembering the last time she had been to the airport. "It's okay babe, just show me the way" Kris comforted as he arranged his belongings and grabbed her hand.

"The baggage claims are this way. That's where my mom said that they would meet us" Emma said pulling Kris to the right. After weaving their way through the crowds, they found the right carousel and began looking for Emma's parents and their bags.

"Emma!" a slightly older, plump woman called out. Emma spun and faced the approaching couple and broke down in tears.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she cried, throwing herself into their arms. Kris stood behind them, holding a squirming Jenson and watching the bags. "It's ok Kris, it's not New York" Emma said as she wiped her eyes. Kris shrugged.

"It could be worse. I'm not taking any chances with you two in my protective custody" he shot back. Emma rolled her eyes at his stubborn streak.

"You're such a cop" Emma mumbled under her breath. Kris burst out laughing.

"I would say that was a little hypocritical, Ms. SWAT" Kris said. Emma stuck her tongue out and he went to grab it. "Don't put it out there if you want to keep it." The elderly couple watched as the couple 'bickered' and laughed.

"I've never seen her so happy" Melody Atwater sighed happily. Jeff nodded.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kris these are my parents, Melody and Jeff. Mom, Dad, this is my husband Kris O'Donnell and our son Jenson, Jenson Owen O'Donnell" Emma introduced, pulling her guys forward to meet part of her family. Melody hugged Kris first before taking the baby out of his hands. Then Jeff stepped forward.

"Hello…son" Kris stepped forward with a huge smile on his face as he shook the offered hand.

"Thank you." Those were the only words that seemed appropriate enough to the man who gave up his baby girl and accepted the man who took her away. Jeff nodded and stepped forward to grab the luggage.

"Let's go home. There are some people waiting to see you" Melody said as she pulled everyone to the car.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Here we are!" Jeff said as he pulled into a small, one story, L-shaped house on a quiet peaceful street. Everyone piled out of the SUV and into the house. "This is your room. Jack lent us the pack and play from Evie." Emma's eyes fell to the floor. "We'll… um… we'll let you guys get settled" Jeff said as he pulled Melody from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Emma" Kris called softly, so he didn't wake Jenson who had just been put in the crib for his nap. She raised her head so she was looking at him, but the look on her face killed him. "Come here" he said, pulling her into his arms and lying them down on the bed. Emma buried her face into his chest.

"Evie's four and I've never seen her in person. How could I be so self absorbed?" Emma cried. Kris sighed and held her closer.

"You were hurting Emma. You wanted to get away from the memories and the pain it brought. I'm sure your brother understands" he consoled. Emma nodded and wiped her face with the sleeve of her NYPD sweatshirt.

"He does, but his wife didn't. She left him because there were too many 'family issues' for her to deal with. She left him with Evie" Emma explained. Kris nodded and looked down.

"None of this is your fault Emma. You have to know that in order to start healing" Kris said kissing the top of her head. Emma nodded and sat up.

"Do you want to see where it happened?" Emma asked timidly. Kris sat up and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Do you want to?" Emma bit her lower lip, but nodded none the less. "Alright then, let's have a short field trip" Kris said pulling Emma up and out of the room. Both parents giving their sleeping son a fleeting glance before the door shut.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Hello! I'm sorry this took so long to post, but senior year is catching up to me. I've got projects and AP homework and deadline for yearbook coming up soon, so I'll try and get some more posted this weekend while I have breathing room! Sorry (again!)! Please read and review!!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: My amazing helper, Justicerocks, and I realized we named Emma's boyfriend the same name as Jess's rapist… so we're changing it to David. Sorry about any confusion it may bring!

Disclaimer: me: My birthday's soon! I get the rights to CSI NY soon!

Mom: no you will only own Kris and Emma… I could make you rights for them

Me: (pouting) No!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE DISTUBING TO SOME READERS! MENTIONS OF THE CAR ACCIDENT IN DETAIL WILL BE SHARED! I WILL NOT BE OFFENDED IF YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"This is it" Emma said as she stood across the street from the intersection. You could still see where the car broke the tree in two. "They never took the tree down."

"They just left it broken?" Kris whispered. Emma nodded and pointed to the road leading to the west.

"We were coming from that direction" she said.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I can't believe you didn't like the Indian food!" David laughed. Emma stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh harder.

"Not everyone is like you! But I put up with it just for you on your birthday so stop complaining Sir David" Emma said, laughing at their inside joke. David shook his head in disbelief as he stopped for the stoplight. "I never knew why there was a stoplight. I mean no one is ever on this road!"

"I don't know babe, but when I become President I'll take this stoplight down" David said seriously. Emma shook her head.

"President? I thought you wanted to be a lawyer?" David shrugged and rolled forward as the light turned green. He was about to explain when he heard someone laying on their horn. Both heads swiveled to see a Ford pickup truck swerving on the icy road. Emma braced herself for the impact while David tried to get the car out of the way, but they were trapped.

"I love you Emma" David yelled as the truck slammed into Emma's side of the car and pushed them into a tree on the side of the road. Before Emma passed out from the pain, she heard the crunching of metal and glass as well as the breaking of the tree.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Emma was shaking as she remembered the pain and the fear she felt. "It was only a few seconds, but it felt like forever" she whispered. Kris nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"I know babe, I know" he whispered reassuringly. Kris started to pull away and lead them back to their car, but Emma remained planted in his spot.

"I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up, I heard people calling my name."

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Emma! Emma Atwater can you hear me?" a firefighter yelled into the wreckage.

"Where's David and the other driver? Are they okay?" she asked concerned. The firefighter heard the true concern for the others in her voice and his eyes softened.

"The other driver is refusing to go to the hospital until we get you out of the car" he responded, refusing to tell the young woman about her boyfriend. Emma looked to her left and saw blood and pinkish-grey brain matter everywhere. She held in the urge to vomit, deciding she would do it when she had room to breathe and not vandalize her boyfriend's body. "Emma I'm going to get you out of there alright sweetie, but I need you to keep talking to me."

"How… how did he d…d…die?" she croaked out, feeling her eyes well with tears. She ignored the pain and blood she could feel all over her body.

"His neck was snapped" he replied gently. Emma nodded and looked at her boyfriend and saw that his neck was swollen and ugly looking.

"I don't understand, but… but I need to" she whispered looking at the firefighter again. His eyes searched hers for any signs of hesitance. Since he saw none, he went on to explain.

"His cervical vertebrae were snapped. Those are the parts of your spine that are directly connected to the skull. The swelling you see is from where the blood stopping moving to and from the brain" he said, prying open Emma's door. Emma nodded and looked into his eyes.

"What's your name?" she questioned. The firefighter stopped in surprise he locked eyes with her. All the years on the job only a handful of people had asked for their savior's name and that was mostly after they were out of their predicament.

"Jenson Lewis" he responded. Emma smiled in appreciation and nodded.

"Thank you Jenson" she whispered. Lewis smiled and started back on getting her out of the wrecked vehicle. She seemed to be taking her situation in strides and not having a panic attack, which the EMTs would be grateful for.

"Okay honey, I'm going to open the door. Can you undo your seatbelt?" he asked as he threw the crowbar towards the fire truck. Emma reached over and clicked the seatbelt latch open and nodded at Jenson. "Alright, but don't try to move honey, ok? I'm going to pick you up and take you to the ambulance."

"Jenson?" Emma asked timidly. He looked directly at her and watched as she let a few tears fall. "Will you ride with me to the hospital?" He smiled and nodded as he pulled the door open and took her small body into his arms.

"Sure sweetie" he whispered. Emma looked up at him like a daughter would. He smiled and kissed her forehead and took her to the awaiting ambulance.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I loved him like my dad. I actually told him I was leaving and we've kept in touch. I don't know why, but I felt safer and more loved with him than I did with my real dad" Emma said from her place in Kris's arms. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Maybe because he saved you and didn't treat you like a baby?" Kris guesses. Emma shrugged, but she knew he was dead on.

"He stayed with me even after my parents got there. My dad was more interested in yelling at the guy who 'wrecked my life' than me." Emma sighed and hugged Kris closer. "It's almost fate that my boyfriend's middle name was Jenson too." Kris nodded.

"I can see why you named our son that" he replied. Emma turned so she was facing him.

"You're not mad are you?" she whispered. Kris smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all babe, but I do have a question. Where did J's middle name come from?" Emma looked back at the fallen tree.

"That was the name of the other driver" she said. Kris nodded and pulled her closer to his body. "Let's head back now. I'm sure little J is up."

"Do I get to meet big J and Owen?" Kris joked, halfway serious. Emma nodded.

"Of course! I promised them I would come visit" she said as they walked back up the hill to their car, so Kris could drive them home to see their son.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I'm so tired" Emma whined as she climbed into bed at ten o'clock LA time which was really twelve o'clock in the morning New York time. She, Kris, and her parents spent most of the evening catching up. "I hate time zones!" she complained miserably.

Kris smiled, "Well hopefully Jenson will sleep through the night and let us get s good sleep." Kris kissed her gently on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's wishful thinking" Emma replied groaning as Jenson began to wake up and squirm around in the small crib placed by their bed. "You can't really be hungry," Emma told her son as she gently picked him up and held him tightly in her arms. "I fed you at six!"

"He's a growing boy sweetie," Kris smiled as he kissed his son's light hair. "Do you think his hair will get darker?" he asked.

Emma shook her head looked at her son who she was rocking gently back and forth in her arms and then to her husband. "No he looks a lot like you and nothing like me. I say the blonde hair and blue eyes stay."

Kris smiled as he watched Jenson's blue eyes slowly close. "I guess he wasn't hungry after all" he commented as Emma put him gently back in the crib.

"I guess not," she smiled as she climbed back into bed with Kris who immediately wrapped her up in his arms. "Mom said that my brothers and sister will be by tomorrow."

"Good" Kris said as she let out a huge yawn. "Go to sleep baby. We've have a big day and tomorrow will be just as big." Emma nodded before falling into a restless sleep. Kris silently got up and checked on Jenson to be sure he wouldn't be awake while he was gone and headed out to the backyard. He sat in the swing and watched the night sky, thinking.

"Emma might freak if she wakes up and you're not there" Melody chided gently as she took a seat next to Kris. He turned and gave her a soft smile before turning back.

"She's pretty good about not freaking out when that happens now." Melody nodded shakily.

"She's a different person Kris. She's not the same Emma" she said. Kris turned to her with a confused look on his face. Melody went on to explain. "After the accident she was only around for a few more days after David's funeral, which she couldn't even go to. She told me she was leaving but promised me not to tell Jeff. I later found out that she had told the firefighter…"

"Jenson" Kris quickly corrected. Melody smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Jenson. Anyway, she told him she was leaving, but that was it. No one else knew what had happened to her. Jenson and I didn't even know where she was! She had just disappeared. Four years later, I get a call saying that she was coming and bringing her husband and newborn baby with her. Four years ago she didn't even want to get married or have children." Kris nodded. He had had the same thoughts until Emma walked into his life. "What I'm trying to say is you're doing wonders for her Kris. Both you and little Jenson are helping her so much." Kris smiled, but when he heard someone moving around, his head spun around.

"I didn't know where you had gone to" Emma whispered shakily. Her eyes were red from crying, so Kris knew she had had a nightmare. Kris stood and pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok babe, I was just talking with your mom" he said as he kissed the top of her head. Emma nodded and pulled away. "Why don't you head back to bed? I'll be in shortly."

"Ok babe. Have fun" she whispered, walking back inside. Kris's head hung once she was out of sight and he let out a long breath. He moved back to his seat next to Melody.

"You've changed her for the better" Melody whispered grabbing his hand. Kris nodded.

"When are you going to tell her that Jenson is her real father and that Jeff doesn't live with you?" Kris said looking into Melody's eyes.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Uh-oh! Cliffie! What will happen? I know, but I need reviews in order to keep writing! Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Second chapter! In one day! I'm amazing… JK! Anyway this is dedicated to Justicerocks, LacytheDemonicDuck, and her sister Twitch (I think! If it's wrong somebody correct me please!).

Disclaimer: I own… Emma, Kris, Jenson, and Jenson! Everyone else belongs to other people!

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"When are you going to tell her that Jenson is her real father and that Jeff doesn't live with you?" Kris said looking into Melody's eyes.

"W…W…what…how did you…?" she stuttered immediately yanking her hand away from his. She stood up and started to make her way into the house.

"When Emma first told me the story this afternoon she said the firefighter was yelling her name. How did he know who was in the car? Unless he knew her, which I'm guessing is because he is her father. She also mentioned that she felt safer and more loved by Jenson, but I'm also guessing that was because he did love her more than Jeff. The whole thing with Jeff, I saw the bag sitting in the corner. I assume it was supposed to be hidden, but when you're a cop you notice things" he explained. Melody was looking at the clay tiles under her feet.

"Please don't tell her" she whispered. Kris stood up and moved around in front of her.

"I won't, but you will. If you don't by the time we are ready to leave, then I will tell her" he said. "Now that I've given you a lot to think about, goodnight" he told her as he walked back into the house. When he walked into the room, Emma had Jenson pulled into her chest and she was softly talking to him.

"…daddy would protect us from everything. He would never let anything touch us if they had bad intentions" she whispered to him. Kris leaned against the door frame and listened for a few minutes. "…and daddy's listening to us, but he won't come lay with us…" she said looking up.

"Hey babe" he whispered pulling his family, his life, into his arms and watching them gently fall asleep.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"Say daddy wake up!" Emma said in a sing-song voice as she set Jenson on Kris's stomach. He opened his eyes to see Jenson in a dark blue NYPD onesie with a long sleeve white shirt on under it and a pair of jeans. Emma was wearing a dark blue NYPD sweatshirt that he knew said SWAT and O'Donnell on the back with a pair of jeans and her favorite boots.

"Morning guys! How long have you been awake?" he asked sitting up and holding Jenson while Emma climbed so she was lying in between his legs.

"Long enough to have breakfast, get a shower, get changed and find out the truth about my dad" she said sniffling. Kris kissed the top of her head. "I'm so happy, but how could she lie to me after all these years?"

"I don't know baby, but I'm glad she told you" he whispered. Emma nodded and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Thank you for making her tell me" she whispered. Kris nodded.

"You deserved to know." Emma nodded and the small family sat in silence for a few moments while they got their thoughts together. "My brothers and sister aren't coming until later, so how would you feel about going to see my dad this morning?"

"Sounds like a plan just let me get showered and changed" Kris said, handing Jenson back to his mother and digging through his suitcase to find the clothes he wanted to wear for the day. "I'll be quick" he said kissing both Emma and Jenson before heading into the bathroom.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Kris was finishing up tying his shoes when he heard Jenson's cries and Emma's yells. "Why are you trying to tell me it was better to keep me in the dark?!?" Kris quickly finished and jogged into the living room, finding a sobbing Melody, a stone faced Jeff, a furious Emma, and a confused J who just wanted attention.

"Emma, what's going on?" he asked picking up Jenson and cradling the boy to his chest.

"They were telling me that by keeping dad from me, they were doing me a favor!" she screeched. Kris tugged on Emma's arm until she willingly took Jenson from him and fell into his arms. Kris held up his wife and looked at the people in front of him.

"It's not important now. Let's just forget about it, the only thing that matters now is you can get to know your dad and they aren't keeping anymore secrets." Emma nodded and pulled away.

"Let's go then" she said, putting Jenson in his car seat and bundling him up for the outside weather. Kris nodded and got his things together and led his family to the car, driving them to the fire department where Jenson Lewis worked.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"You ready?" Kris said as Emma got Jenson from the car and they started to make their way into the building. Emma nodded and pulled Jenson's NYPD blanket tighter around him to keep him warm from the November air.

"I've missed him so much" Emma whispered as she caught a glimpse of him through a window. Kris held the door open for her and J and she made her way towards her dad.

"Well look who's here!" one of the other firefighters from that night yelled. Jenson turned and saw a sight that almost made his heart stop. Emma stood there clutching her baby to her chest with a smile on her face and a man with his hand on the small of her back as a comforting gesture.

"Hey dad" Emma said. Jenson's heart burst open. He never thought that he would hear that phrase come from his daughter's mouth.

"Hey baby girl. How is everything?" he said walking forward. The man, Kris as Jenson remembered from Emma's last phone calls, took the baby from Emma and watched as his wife launched herself at her long lost father. "I didn't think your mother would ever tell you" he whispered brokenly. It had killed him when Melody told him that his daughter would never know her real father.

"It only took this long daddy" she whispered back. He clung to her tightly. He never thought he would ever see her again, besides the occasional pictures she sent him. The day of the accident, his heart stopped when he saw Emma unconscious, at the time he didn't know that though, in the smashed car.

"I love you baby. I love you so much" he whispered as he buried his face in her hair.

"How about we take this reunion somewhere else?" Kris suggested, noting everyone in the department watching the scene unfold in confusion. Jenson looked up and nodded when he saw the same thing. He wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled them into a small office.

"I missed you, but look" Jenson said, pulling Emma over to his desk. Scattered around were the pictures Emma had sent him over the years in frames and taped around his computer screen. Emma was touched by the gesture.

"Thanks dad" she whispered, kissing his whiskered cheek. He blushed and looked down. Emma gestured towards her family and introduced them.

"I'm really bad about all of this, but dad this is my husband Kris and our son Jenson. Guys this is my real dad and my savior, Jenson." Kris shook the hand that Jenson offered.

"Thank you for saving her" Kris said. Jenson smiled and half hugged Emma closer to him.

"Anything for my baby girl" he said, kissing the side of her head. Emma giggled and sighed.

"How about we go to lunch? My brothers and sister are going to be coming for dinner so we have time that is if you do" she suggested. Kris and Jenson nodded and they left for a quiet and fun filled lunch.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

"I need to use the rest room and change little J before we head out. Are you guys going to be okay for a few minutes?" Emma asked standing up and grabbing the diaper bag from the back of her chair and Jenson from his car seat.

"We'll be fine babe. Go ahead" Kris said. When she was out of eye sight, both men rolled their eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jenson started talking again.

"Thanks for talking to Melody. I wanted Emma to know I was her father since she was born, but Melody threatened me." Kris gave him a confused expression. "She told me when she first found out she was pregnant and I wanted Emma to know. She told me no and when I went to fight her about it, Melody said to drop it or she was going to have an abortion. I couldn't let that happen. I loved the baby ever since the beginning and my love for Emma just grew more each day.

"I was always Emma's protector. I don't think she realized it, but when she was little I would send her a birthday card. Hell, I don't even know if Melody ever gave them to her! I just wanted my little girl to know that I loved her." Kris nodded. He didn't know that Melody could be so mean, but his job proved to him that people weren't always what they seemed.

"I think she always knew. Even before she knew you were her dad, she told me that she always felt safer and more loved with you than Jeff" Kris said. Jenson nodded smiling.

"You know, some of the cops I work with are a pain in my ass, but you and Emma, you're good guys" Jenson said appreciatively. Kris nodded knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"All right, let's head back. Everyone should be there soon and if we aren't then mom will yell at me" Emma said and she handed J to Jenson and grabbed all of her things. The group made their way back to the fire department and Kris and J waited while Emma said goodbye for the day.

"I want to spend more time getting to know you. How about dinner tomorrow?" Emma proposed. Jenson nodded before he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you and that little family of yours tomorrow kiddo" he whispered before watching Emma climb back into the car and heading inside the station.

**FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA**

Wow! Two chapters in one day!!!! Yeah! Plus I have ideas to write another one tomorrow… possibly! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please read and review!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: This kind of jumps to the future a few weeks. I tried to connect the dots, but if it doesn't make sense please let me know! I don't mind criticism! Longer AN below!

Disclaimer: Not a freaking thing!

* * *

Kris and Don walked into the Upper East Side apartment that had suddenly become their newest crime scene.

"I'll go talk to the uni, you go see what Mac and Hawkes are up to" Don said walking to the two uniformed officers that were standing a short ways away. Kris shrugged and moved over to CSIs.

"Hey guys, Don went to go get the specifics about our vic. What do you have so far?" he questioned Hawkes looked up from the cold body.

"He probably died between 10 and 12 hours ago based on lividity and rigor. There are no defensive wounds anywhere on the body, so it probably was a surprise to him."

"He either trusted or new his attacker because there was no sign of forced entry and nothing's missing" Mac added. Kris jotted a couple of notes in his notebook and waited for Don to finish with the uniforms.

"His name is Brent Highward, 40, stock broker on Wall Street. They canvassed a few neighbors and they all said the same thing, Brent was always yelling at somebody and that they didn't see or hear a thing" Don reported. Kris rolled his eyes.

"So nothing new" he muttered.

"I'm not done yet Peeping Kris" don smirked. Kris resisted the urge to flip the slightly older man off. "Anyway, we apparently have a lead because there are security cameras all over this place. I have another uniform packing up the tapes for you to look through." Kris rolled his eyes at Flack's smug tone.

"Alright, so far we have hundreds of suspects with absolutely no leads and hundreds of hours of video tapes to go through. Anyone up for a movie?"

* * *

"Leave it to the girlfriend to murder Highward" Don muttered as he and Kris exited the interrogation room.

"If one of us is murdered it would probably be our wife" Kris reasoned as he checked his cell phone for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Got a hot date?" Don smirked as the two men sat down at their desks. Kris laid his cell on the corner so he would be able to get to it better if he needed to.

"No, but today is Emma's first raid since she had Jenson and came back from LA. I'm just worried about her" Kris responded. Don nodded knowing that he was worried about Jess when she finally came back from maternity leave.

"How was California? Any better than New York?" Kris smirked slightly.

"It was pretty calm after we met Em's biological father, found out that the man posing as her father doesn't live with her mother, and visiting the crash site. Meeting her brothers and sisters was a walk in the park!" Kris laughed. Don's eyes widened.

"I don't think Em's going to want to visit there again anytime soon" he breathed. Kris shrugged.

"Her dad said he would come visit us for the holidays. He doesn't want to put her through anymore pain than she already went through." Don smiled.

"He seems like a nice guy." Kris nodded.

"He was amazing with Em and J" he replied. Don smiled as he nodded. Just then Don pointed to something over Kris's shoulder.

"I don't think you have to worry about Emma anymore" he explained. Kris glanced over his shoulder to see Emma walking through the precinct with a huge smile pasted on her face.

"Hey babe, how did it go?" Kris asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emma's smile just grew.

"Great! I missed being in action. It was nice to mess with the guys afterwards" she responded as she stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband. Kris returned the kiss eagerly.

"Get a room!" Don yelled as he passed the couple on his way to the break room for coffee. Kris released one hand from Emma's waist and flipped his friend off. Don's laugh could be heard all over the precinct.

"I'm off in ten minutes" Kris said as they broke apart. Emma smiled.

"I'll try to fill out my paperwork fast then" Emma smiled as she pulled away and headed for her desk to finish her paperwork.

* * *

"Gavan, could you get me a diaper for your sister?" Jess asked the little boy. Gavan set hid toy truck down and ran into the nursery. He loved being the big brother. Jess smiled as she heard a little 'thump' and then more feet running.

"When daddy get home?" Gavan asked, handing the diaper for Abby to his mom. Jess glanced at the clock as she swiftly fastened the diaper on. Abby squirmed to be put down with her sister. Jess set her on the floor and watched as Abby's unsteady legs pushed her towards Grace.

"He should be home any time now. He called me a little bit ago and said he had to finish his paperwork and then he'd be home" Jess explained as she sat on the floor between her kids. She picked up a soft, music making toy and handed it to Grace to chew on. Abby was playing with the laces from one of Don's tennis shoes and Gavan was playing with his toy truck again.

"Can we go to park?" he asked quietly. Jess looked outside and frowned slightly.

"Sorry bub, not today. It looks like it's going to rain any second now" she explained. Gavan's hopeful face fell slightly. "How about when daddy gets home we bake some cookies? How does that sound?" Gavan's face lit up again. He loved to bake cookies because Jess always let her two favorite boys eat some raw cookie dough.

"Can we make peanut butter cookies please?" he asked sweetly. Jess smiled and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Sure, but we're going to have to make chocolate chip for daddy because they are his favorite!" Jess said. Gavan nodded happily. Just as he was about to ask more questions to pass the time, Gavan and Jess heard a key in the lock. Before the door was completely open, Gavan shot to the door.

"Daddy!" the little boy squealed. Don chuckled and picked Gavan up as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Hey buddy, where's mommy?" Don asked as he set his badge down next to Jess's and locked his gun up.

"I'm right here" Jess called from her seat on the floor. Don only saw her hand as she waved at him. Don chuckled.

"Hey babe" he called as he moved around the couch and sat on the floor next to Jess and the girls. He leaned over and kissed Jess. "Hey girlies" he whispered to the babies. Jess smiled and snuggled against Don's side.

"Gavan and I are going to make some cookies. Can you help me put the girls down first?" Jess asked as she noticed the twins curling next to each other and starting to fall asleep. Don looked at them.

"Well since I can't bake, I'll just watch the girls. I'll turn on the TV and they can stay where they are. You know they sleep better when they're together, this way it will keep them asleep for their nap" he explained. Jess bit her bottom lip before she nodded, listening to his reasoning. The girls had only been sleeping when they were lying next to each other. Jess stood up and handed him the remote.

"Alright, I'll bring you a beer" she said as she bent over and kissed him chastely. Don nodded and turned the TV on to ESPN. Jess and Gavan headed into the kitchen. "Before we start, we need the ingredients and I need to take daddy a drink. Do you remember what we need?" Jess asked as she pulled out a bottle of beer and took the cap off. Gavan thought hard before he nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back. Why don't you start finding the ingredients?" Jess suggested while she started making her way back to Don.

"Ok mommy" Gavan agreed as he started running around gathering the necessary items. Jess laughed as she looked back and saw Gavan smiling and having a good time.

"Our son is silly" Jess said as she handed Don the beer. He nodded as he took a long drink and set the bottle on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well you're silly too" he laughed. Jess playfully swat his arm and looked upset. "Well think about it, you're a rough and tough homicide detective, but yet you love to bake. You're so domestic" Don said teasing. Jess hit him upside the head before she left for the kitchen.

* * *

"Flack" Jess answered as she picked up the house phone.

"So I heard that Lindsay is dying to get out of the house so we're having a girl's night out. You coming?" Emma asked over the line. Jess leaned just enough so she could see the girls still asleep and Gavan and Don watching Sports Center.

"Yeah I'm in. The boys can watch the girls. When and where?" Jess asked. She heard Emma laugh and Kris tell her something.

"Kris said to tell Don that he'll bring Jenson over" Emma laughed. Jess snorted in laughter and listened as Kris told Emma something else. "Alright, we're meeting at The Pyramid Club in an hour, but I'll pick you up if you want" Emma suggested. Jess thought about what she could possibly wear.

"That will be great. I'll see you then" she responded. She heard Emma's small goodbye before they both hung up the phone to get ready.

"So you're leaving me?" Don asked pathetically. Jess smiled and laughed gently.

"Yeah, we need a girl's night out, but if it makes you feel any better, Kris is bringing Jenson over" she said as she made her way to their bedroom. She only had two dresses. One she wore for her dates with Don and the other she saved for girl's nights, but today she decided to switch it up. She pulled out her wine colored surplice dress that went down to her mid thigh and a black stretch lace thong with a red bow. She grabbed her special occasion black leather boots and moved to the bathroom to get ready.

"Wow! Who are you going out with again?" Don asked as he sat with the kids waiting for his wife. She curled her hair and left it down and added a light coat of makeup. Don stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "And what are you wearing under that?" he growled huskily. Jess giggled and moved swiftly out of his arms.

"You'll have to find out later tonight" she whispered seductively. Don swallowed thickly and closed his eyes to try and regain his senses. Jess rooted around the junk drawer until she found the necklace she was looking for. "I love you all! Be good for daddy!" she called out as she answered the door. Kris made his way inside as Jess looked at Emma's choice for the evening. Emma chose an off the shoulder, black mini kimono top dress that went to the top of her thighs. She wore black platform boots with buckles on the side. "Sexy!" Jess laughed. Emma laughed as Jess shut the door behind her.

"Thanks! Kris almost had a heart attack when I came out of the room! But," Emma gave Jess an evil smirk, "he promised to be good in order to get lucky tonight!" Jess and Emma laughed as they walked down the stairs to the subway.

"That was Don's reaction too!" The women laughed and joked as they rode together, hands poised over where they kept their guns in case of any grabbers. Once they got to the stop, they pushed their way to where they had spotted Stella and Lindsay with four beers in front of them.

"Hey!" Lindsay yelled over the music.

"Hey!" Jess and Emma yelled. They each took an offered beer and took a swig. Jess scoped out everyone else's outfits. Lindsay wore a purple batwing dress with a plunging v-neck, a banded bottom that reached her thighs, and a jeweled band under the bust. She paired it with black patent leather stretch sandals with a 3 inch heel. Stella wore a sleeveless halter top knot front dress with strappy satin heeled sandals.

"What did your husbands say when you left the house?" Stella asked smirking.

"Oh, they think they might be getting lucky tonight. I'm sure Danny was like that too!" Jess answered. Lindsay nodded and the four women broke into laughter. "What did Mac say?" Jess asked smirking. Lindsay and Emma tried to stifle their laughter, but failed miserably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Stella answered as her cheeks turned a bright pink and her eyes fell to her beer label.

"Yeah and we were all born yesterday" Emma laughed.

"You two have definitely been together for about six months now" Lindsay supplied. "It was obvious to us, but you don't need to worry about the guys."

"I almost didn't make it and not because Mac wouldn't let me leave like this if you know what I mean" Stella laughed. The women enjoyed their time together and relished every last minute.

* * *

"Don, I'm home" Jess called into the apartment. She walked into the living room and smiled at the two men asleep with Jenson between them. "Kris, Emma's waiting for you outside" she whispered as she gently shook the man. Kris woke up and blinked sleepily. Jess smiled.

"Emma's outside?" Jess nodded.

"She's waiting in the car for you and Jenson" she replied. Kris nodded and picked his son up before he left the apartment, Jess following behind to lock up behind. When she returned to the living room, Don was awake.

"Hey babe" he whispered, his voice husky with sleep. Jess smiled and kissed him before grabbing his hand and pulling up to get him into the bedroom.

"Hey, come on sleepy head. Let's get you to bed" she whispered. Don smiled cheekily.

"Do I get to know what's under your dress now?" Jess rolled her eyes good naturedly, but let the smile cross her face.

"I don't know, will you be able to stay awake?" she replied as Don started to push her into the room.

"I'm sure I can make it" he replied as the door clicked shut behind them.

* * *

AN: Wow! I'm really sorry for the long wait! You need to thank LacytheDemonicDuck for pushing me to write this. The next chapter will be in the future and I think I'm going to end it there! Again, sorry for the wait! Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

AN: Ok this is the last chapter. A thanks goes to Justicerocks for writing most of the Kris, Emma, Jenson part! I jumped ahead a few years, which I have noted. Please let me know what you thought of everything. I love to here from you! So for the last time (for this story)… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I need to finish this off with a bang… Use only as directed: for entertainment purposes only. Huh? Huh? Wasn't it good?

Everybody: No!

* * *

**Three years later:**

"Hurry up Mommy!" three year old Jenson whined pulling tightly on Emma's hand as they walked into the precinct where Kris worked. "Hurry up!" he whined again.

"Calm down Jenson," Emma picked up her son afraid that he would run ahead of her.

"I want to see Daddy, Mommy!" Jenson jumped out of the loose hold his mother had on him and ran ahead of her into the Homicide division of the precinct. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Jenson ran into the Homicide division and his blue eyes began to fill with tears as he didn't see his father at his desk. "Daddy," he whined getting the attention of the officers around him who either stood up and started to approach him or looked towards the door waiting for Emma. "Daddy!" he whined again but his tears quickly went away when he heard his Uncle's voice. "Uncle Don!" Jenson took off down the hall and jumped into Don's arms. "Where's Daddy?" he wanted to know.

"He's busy right now buddy. Where's Mommy?" Don wondered as he carried Jenson into the main part of the precinct and saw seven month pregnant Emma walking towards them.

"Mommy's really, really slow" Jenson explained.

Don smiled. "That's because she's going to have your little brother or sister soon" Don explained to Jenson.

"Little sister," Jenson told him with a disgusted look on his face. "Girls are gross!"

"Hey Don," Emma greeted as she walked up to where he was standing with Jenson. "Have you seen Kris?" she wondered. "I really need to talk to him."

"He's in interrogation" Don told her. "I can pull him out if you want" he offered. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concern written on his face.

"No, no everything's fine I just need to talk to him when he gets a second" Emma told him as she started walking towards Kris' desk. "Come on J, we'll wait for daddy" Emma said as she pulled up another chair to Kris's desk. Jenson crawled up on the chair and opened the top drawer. Since he had started coloring, Kris always kept a coloring book in crayons in the unlocked drawer of his desk. Jenson loved coloring pictures for his parents. He had even started making some and having Kris help him put them up in the baby's room.

"Hey guys" Kris said as he walked in the room. Jenson dropped the crayon he was holding and ran to his father's open arms. Emma stood and smiled.

"Hey, I have a surprise for my boys" Emma said as she reached them. Kris leaned over and gave Emma a chaste kiss before he stood straight again.

"Come on, Don will cover for me for a few minutes. Let's go to the café down the street" he suggested. Jenson's eyes brightened.

"Can I get ice cream?" he asked enthusiastically. Kris and Emma laughed as they walked through the precinct. Jenson happily told his dad about the day he had so far on the short walk down the street.

"And Aunt Marissa helped me put together a puzzle while mommy was at the doctors!" the little boy said excitedly. Kris laughed and listened intently to his son's jabber. Emma smiled at the two. Once they entered the café, Jenson sat next to Kris in a booth and Emma sat across from them.

"So, I found out something important today" Emma supplied waiting to catch the boys' attentions. Both heads snapped up and watched her, waiting for her news. "We are apparently having a little girl" she replied. Kris's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Jenson was not as excited as his parents were at the prospect of having a girl.

"Can you exchange it for a boy?" he asked innocently. Emma and Kris laughed.

"Sorry buddy, there's a strict no exchange policy on babies. You'll just have to like her" Kris explained. Jenson sat there staring intently at the table top, deep in thought.

"Ok, I'll keep her safe and learn to deal with her" he said seriously as his ice cream was placed in front of him. Emma and Kris stifled their laughter at their son. Kris ruffled the boy's hair.

"It'll be ok buddy. She won't start bugging you for awhile yet" Kris explained. Jenson shrugged and went back to eating his ice cream. Kris smiled over at Emma and stared at her lovingly as he stretched his arm across the back of the booth and around Jenson's shoulders. They would get through everything that would be thrown at them, together, as a family.

"I was thinking Juliet" Emma announced.

* * *

"So do you think we have enough now?" Jess joked as she rubbed her hand over her belly. "I mean this will make four and it's another boy!"

"We can stop whenever babe, just say the word" Don said as he sat beside her. Gavan and the girls were playing in the backyard with the newest member of the family, Shadow, the German shepherd they had brought home from the pound.

"Fine, vasectomy" Jess said. Don looked at her like she had two heads. "You said to just say the word" she defended. Don grumbled, but didn't push the argument. They had actually discussed him having the surgery shortly after Jess found out she was pregnant, again.

"Gavan!" Abby squealed. Grace giggled and followed her sister. Abby had grown into the loud, more outgoing of the two while Grace had become the shy, cuddly girl. Gavan loved and protected his sisters from everything, except himself and bugs.

"Gavan put the worm down!" Don yelled as he stood and walked to the door. Their new house had a patio right outside the living room. It was perfect on days like today where they could see the kids, but could stay inside. Don had opened the sliding glass door, but left the screen door closed. Jess laughed as Gavan looked at his father before he continued to chase the girls with it. The kids loved their new playground and friend. They enjoyed running around the yard and chasing each other.

"He's your son" Jess replied when Don looked at her exasperatedly. Don stuck his tongue out at her childishly before he opened the screen door and walked to try and stop Gavan from tormenting the twins too badly. Jess laughed when Gavan handed Don the worm.

"Can we keep him?" she heard Gavan ask. Jess laughed loudly, causing Don to turn and glare at her before he returned to trying to explain why the worm couldn't stay in their house.

"Don! What do you think of Connor?" Jess yelled. Don turned and started making his way back towards the house.

"I think that since Kris and Emma are having a girl then Kris and I have to be careful, we wouldn't want them to date or anything" Don joked as he kissed the top of his wife's head before he continued on to go and get ready for work. They would get through anything. They only needed each other.

* * *

AN: Ok, so this is officially over! Wahoo! I know most of you are going 'Finally!' and I'm sorry this took so long and the ending is kind of short, but I wanted to end it. I had no more ideas so it wasn't fair to keep dragging this on. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
